Never the Same
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: After over 11 years of being away from Chicago, Doctor Sabrina Byrne returns to work at Gaffney. She's looking forward to seeing her friends and family again. One old friend more than others. Several OCs **Season 4 & 5 AU** Rating is for later chapters. Crossover characters from PD and Fire.
1. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Prologue: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

**A/N: Ok, I know I have a lot of stories floating around but I truly could not help this. My aunt introduced me to the show less than a month ago, and created a monster. I looked through the fandom. I decided to write this. It's a season 4 AU (I have rough ideas as to what happened in other seasons due to my aunt telling me). I have pretty much the entire story figured out. Flashback is in italics. Looking forward to seeing what you think. SSD**

* * *

"As I am sure you all are aware Doctor Evans is retiring at the end of the summer, so I have been looking for potential replacements. I have narrowed it down to two doctors, but I am only going to mention one," Gwen Garrett stated.

She was given a nod to go onward.

"Doctor Sabrina Byrne went to Pre-Med at Princeton University, tied for first in the class. Went onto the University of Edinburgh to study neurosurgery, placed second in her class. Currently is working at the Mayo Clinic in Phoenix, Arizona.

* * *

Sharon Goodwin watched the reactions of the various members. Most seemed excited about the idea that there was a chance to snag a doctor who was skilled enough to work at one of the Mayo clinics.

There were two reactions that were different altogether. Bill McConnell was barely containing his smirk at Cornelius Rhodes who was snarling.

"Are there any objections to hiring Doctor Byrne?" Garrett asked.

"Any _real_ objections," McConnell emphasized. There were none.

"I will be contacting her within the hour, hopefully she'll be interested."

After a few more points of business the meeting was over, Sharon was on her way out when she heard "I hope your daughter knows to stay away from my son." It was Mr. Rhodes.

"And I recall Sabrina, Lucas, and Felix telling to you to go fuck yourself on that subject when they were all 18. What makes you think you can do any better now?" McConnell had an uncharacteristic menace in his tone.

_What is going on?_

* * *

This morning Sabrina had not been expecting a call from a Gaffney Hospital in Chicago Illinois. And what she was being offered was tempting: head of neurosurgery, help with moving, a substantial pay increase, and the option to bring her first assist nurse along with her.

As much as she wanted Monica to come along with her, she did not desire to uproot her from her family. In the past several years, she and Monica had become friends as well as co-workers. The woman from the hospital, a Ms. Garrett, said she would be calling Monica after they hung up.

Sabrina had fled from her demons in Chicago after graduating from Ravenhill Prep. And she hadn't been the only one of her friends to do so. All of the group had wound up at colleges within reasonable driving distance of each other. After graduating from college though, they'd gone to the four winds, with only minimal contact in the last 12 years.

Interrupted from her thoughts by a familiar knock on her office door, she called out, "Come in Monica."

Her friend came through the door saying, "I just got off the phone, offering a job in Chicago. You know anything about that?"

Sabrina replied, "I do. I got an offer myself. What do you think?"

"I find it as tempting as you likely do **mi amiga.** Though after all of the horror stories you've told me about Chicago's winter weather..." Monica trailed off.

"You would have to change your definition of cold if you do come along." Sabrina rarely wore a coat in winter here in Phoenix.

"Whatever they're offering you must be good, because other than mentioning those three friends of yours, host family, uncle, and cousin you don't really talk about what happened there." Monica had always been intrigued about her friend's early life, beyond the basics Sabrina had mentioned.

"Among other things, they're offering me head of neurosurgery, ahead of a Doctor Abrams who's already there. Guess they want someone younger."

"Take it," Monica insisted. "Jobs like this don't fall into your lap everyday."

* * *

Sabrina looked out over the Loop 101. She'd come to like living in the Valley of the Sun. She didn't have to worry about snow. Among other things, Monica's family had educated her on what good Mexican food tasted like. When they didn't cook it themselves, the Nieves descended upon Valle Luna on Bell Road. Abacus on Thunderbird and would also be sorely missed. She knew she'd find a good Chinese place somewhere in Chicago, but was more worried about finding a Mexican restaurant.

Italian and Greek wouldn't be trouble. The Parthenon on Halsted was an experience to look forward to, especially the lamb. She'd go to one of her favorite mom n pop places The Bucket of Suds for the Italian.

She'd just gotten off the phone with the COO at Gaffney, telling her that she was accepting the job, but would need time to pack and finish up her work at Mayo which would take a few months. Apparently Monica had called back already, saying she'd be taking the job as well. Monica must have talked with her family fairly quickly after their own chat.

Sabrina had been on this path for over 20 years. It had all begun when she won that six year scholarship to Ravenhill Prep.

* * *

_She had been excited to come to Ravenhill Prep for 6-12. Her host family the McConnels and their son had been nothing but welcoming and friendly to her._

_Most of the other students however were not pleased with her presence, making it abundantly clear that she wasn't wanted._

_Hence why she was hunting around the library on a Friday afternoon for her textbooks which had been hidden from her as a prank. Sabrina had found them all except for her history book. _

_When she saw that it was on the very top of the shelf, Sabrina could not help but groan. Her uniform pants had not yet arrived, so she was stuck in skirts for the foreseeable future. She prayed that no one would see her climbing and up her skirt. _

_The way up had gone smoothly, the way down took a nosedive when a boy's voice called out, "If you're gonna be climbing bookshelves I'd think you'd want to wait for your pants to come in!"_

_Sabrina nearly fell off the bookshelf at that. Looking down, she saw a boy that was in most of her classes, who was very determinedly keeping his blue eyes on her face. She could not quite remember his name, but he was one of the few who did not take part in any of the pranks on her and Felix the other scholarship student in their year, despite pressure from the rest of their classmates. He seemed to be blushing, likely not intending to get an eyeful. Sabrina felt her own blush creep up her neck. _

_To get off the topic, she asked, "Could you catch my book please?"_

_After the boy nodded his assent and caught the book easily, Sabrina finished her climb down. This was beyond awkward._

_"Sorry about that. I thought I was the only one in the library. My name is Sabrina by the way," she said as they exited the library._

_"Wasn't your fault your books got swiped and hidden. I really was not expecting to see what I saw. My name's Connor."_

* * *

**A/N 2: It took me about a week to write this, but as I was away from the computer, I couldn't type it up. I have two more updates in reserve. Looking forward to seeing what you all think. **

**OC Casting:**

**Sabrina Byrne- Gal Gadot**

**Monica Nieves- Cote de Pablo**

**William "Bill" McConnell- Bruce Greenwood**


	2. My Kind of Town

**Chapter I: My Kind of Town**

**A/N: Well, the story went over better than expected. I was a bit nervous on how it would be received. I'm throughly enjoying this story, and I hope you all enjoy it as well! SSD**

* * *

Early September, 2018.

Monica looked at her friend as she bustled around the sports car. She'd bought it about six months after arriving in Phoenix. It happened to be a blue hard top convertible Lamborghini Huracan. Sabrina was a speed demon.

"It's a wonder you've never gotten a speeding ticket here in Phoenix. What about Illinois?" she asked as her suitcase was put into the trunk.

"I got one before I graduated high school. Unfortunately a friend of my Uncle Hank's was the one who pulled me over. So my uncle knew about it by the end of the next day," Sabrina shuddered before saying, "Relax, I won't speed. We're doing this because you don't like flying. It's also nice to see other parts of the country. And you'll get to meet the McConnell's along with my uncle and cousin again. We'll be having dinner with them."

"You aren't planning on cooking are you?" Monica asked as they got onto I-17 N. Sabrina had many talents, cooking was not one of them. Monica had found that out the hard way.

"No I am not. Mom is a good cook. Shall we turn on some music? You pick," Sabrina replied focusing on the road.

* * *

His son Lucas could not help but ask with a smirk on his face, "Did you tell Sabrina who one of her new coworkers is? She's going to be surprised!"

"No I haven't. Your mother suggested that I not. She has enough to think about. No new betting pools involving Connor and Sabrina," Bill warned his son.

"Relax dad. I've still got the one going from high school. The pot is up to 10,000 bucks now. I've been having people now specify how they'll get their heads out of their asses. Grandpa Jim has put down that one of them will have to nearly die for them to catch on," Lucas replied.

"Hopefully it won't get to that."

"Didn't they nearly find out about it in college? Both would've flayed you alive if they had and I don't think that either of them would've put you under to do it," Allegra said as she came into the room.

"Well, if they had mom, may they'd have gotten their heads out of their asses 12 years ago!" Lucas groused before saying, "I cannot understand how two brilliant surgeons at the top of their specialties, can be so damn dense!"

* * *

After two and a half days, Sabrina was starting to see familiar sights. She was almost home.

Instead of taking I-80 to I-55, she had went up I-39, to I-90 which she was on right now, and would then get to I-94 to Glencoe. She'd have to pay tolls, but they would be less traffic.

_I hope._ Sabrina knew all too well how temperamental the traffic pattern in the Chicago metro area could be.

"Welcome to the Windy City, Monica," she said when she noticed Monica was awake from her nap. They were nearing their exit for I-94.

"It's so green here. Real green. Feels pretty nice out," her friend said as she opened a window.

"Just wait till winter and the polar vortex," Sabrina replied as got off at exit 31.

"Looking forward to seeing everyone again?"

"Of course I am. Especially my uncle Hank." As Sabrina wove her way through the streets, memories came crashing back of her first ride into Glencoe.

* * *

_Her mother, father, and older brother had died in a car accident a few months earlier, just days after she'd gotten the letter from Ravenhill that Sabrina had won one of the two available scholarships. _

_It had started out so nice. Her parents paid attention to her for a change, they'd celebrated at Russell's. It had started to turn sour as Donnan began to throw a fit about all the attention Sabrina was getting, since he was usually the center of their parent's attention. She'd argued back. Their parent's had turned around to shout at them, then time stopped. They'd been T-boned by a Mack truck. _

_Her father died on impact, her mother died on the way to Loyola. Her brother lingered for about a week before dying himself. According to the cops from the way her family's car had been hit, Sabrina had been in the most secure place. She was the lucky one, walking away with only a broken arm. _

_Uncle Hank was driving her to the McConnell's, her host family. Sabrina had been so nervous the night before, she'd thrown up. _

_"Sweetheart, I've checked the McConnell's out. They seem to be good people, and if you have any problems, you call me right away," her uncle said as he tried to soothe her._

_Moments later they'd gotten there. While the house was big, it wasn't too over the top, and it looked lived in. Unlike several gaudy monstrosity's down the street._

_After getting her stuff out of the trunk, her uncle walked up with her to the door and knocked._

_A man with blue-grey eyes opened the door and asked, "Mr. Voight?"_

_"Yes. I'm here with my niece Sabrina. You must be Bill McConnell," her uncle replied. _

_"Of course. It's nice to meet you Sabrina. My son Lucas has been looking forward to meeting you." He gave her a kind smile._

_A boy came up noisily, he had his father's smile before asking, "I'm Lucas. You want to meet my dog Shadow? He's a German Shepherd."_

_Sabrina felt lighter than she'd felt in months. She darted inside to make friends with Shadow._

* * *

After the greetings in which Sabrina nearly knocked her uncle and cousin over with her joy at seeing them again. The McConnell's got a similarly exuberant greetings. Monica heard Sabrina ask her cousin, "So where's my firefighter calendar Iain? You said you'd get me one."

"You'll get next years. I'm June," Iain replied while throwing an arm around Sabrina's shoulders as they walked in.

Dinner was roast chicken and rice. Monica thought that it was better than her **abuela's**, not that she'd ever actually say that. Her friend's nut brown eyes were bright with mirth. Everyone was laughing and talking.

Once dinner was over and everything was cleaned up, everyone adjourned to the living room.

Monica was just sitting down when Lucas called out, "Hey Monica, it's time for you to see a photo album of Sabrina when she was living with us!"

"Lucas, I don't think-" Sabrina started to say before her brother in all but blood plopped a good sized photo album into her lap.

Most of the pictures were of Sabrina with a group of three boys in either their school uniform, sports attire, or casual clothing. Monica recognized a younger Lucas, but did not recognize the other two boys.

"Who are those two? Lucas, Sabrina?" She asked. It was a picture of them grinning like loons in their high school graduation robes. The boys were in gold, Sabrina was in red.

"Well the one on the other side of me is Felix. He's an ADA here in Chicago, and is moving through the ranks," Lucas replied.

"Sabrina, who's on your other side?"

"That's Connor. I was the closest to him of the three boys," Sabrina replied looking at the ceiling.

"You two had this weird telepathy thing going. Always seemed to know what the other was thinking," Iain mentioned to his cousin.

"Came in handy more than a few times," she replied, admiring the old photo.

Monica noticed that her friend's ears seemed a little pink.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, his niece and her friend were suppressing yawns. An undeceived Allegra said, "Bed. I can tell you've been pulling all nighters to get here, you've earned your rest. You have a busy week ahead. The both of you."

After both of the doors were shut, Bill said, "I still think she should be told."

"Why, what point would there be? She has enough on her mind," Allegra replied continuing the discussion from earlier.

"Sabrina can be iffy about surprises. Not sure how she'd react to this one," Hank cut in.

"He's not good enough for her," Iain muttered.

Hank turned towards him saying, "Iain, you wouldn't think God himself was good enough for Sabrina!"

* * *

**A/N 2: And we are in Chicago! Yes Uncle Hank was who you thought it was. Hope you like the new characters, looking forward to seeing what you all think!**

**OC Casting**

**Allegra McConnell - Karen Allan**

**Lucas McConnell - Chris Pine as he looked in the second Princess Diaries movie.**

**Iain Byrne - Chris Gorham**


	3. All the Hospitals, In all the World

**Chapter II: All the Hospitals, In all the World**

**A/N: The two old friends meet again. How fast will they get back to their old habits? With the finale being today, I would like to tell you all that most if not all of the episode will be ignored in my plotline for my stories. Also a few events in the most recent episodes will be ignored, because I need certain characters for the amount of trouble they'll cause.** **SSD**

* * *

It was the big day, about a week after Sabrina and Monica arrived in Chicago. They were starting their first day at Gaffney.

She'd managed a good 7 hours of sleep, before waking up at 0530 and quickly got ready. Her thick hair always dried quickly. Sabrina was pleased that she hadn't thrown up the night before unlike before she started at Mayo.

Monica would be following her to the hospital, as her car had arrived and Sabrina knew her way around Chicago better.

Her father was the only other one up at the moment. Bill had always been an early riser.

"Nervous Sabrina?" he asked.

"Yes. Always nervous on the first day. Worse than the first day of school," Sabrina replied as she picked at her eggs.

"Eat. You'll feel better. And you're likely one of the two youngest heads of department in the state," her father was trying to reassure her.

Sabrina fingered the lettering on her black scrubs.

"Where does the other one work?" she asked as she finished what little she could of the eggs.

"Here in Chicago. You'll likely run into him at one point or another," Bill replied with his back to her.

Sabrina had a feeling that there was something that he wasn't telling her. Same for the rest of her family. She hated not knowing what was going. But as she knew that her father's stubbornness nearly matched her own, he would not tell her anything unless he wanted to.

"Well dad, it's that time. Wish me luck," she said as she grabbed her keys and gave him a hug.

* * *

"Good luck Sabrina. Have a good day," Bill said as his daughter in all but blood went out the door.

The agreement had been to not tell her. He was now wishing he had said, "To hell with it."

* * *

Monica found that, despite having been away from Chicago for 11 years, Sabrina moved through Chicago traffic like a pro. And despite some traffic and a detour, they got to the hospital on 1st avenue and Roosevelt with 45 minutes to spare.

She noticed a Porsche in the garage as she walked to the elevator and remarked to her friend, "Looks like you're not the only one here with a need for speed" indicating the dark blue sports car.

"The Huracan is faster," Sabrina replied.

"Can't be by much. You must have been a fighter pilot in a past life. Same for whoever drives that!"

* * *

Sabrina had to suppress a shiver after she left the meeting with Ms. Goodwin and Ms. Garrett. The COO struck her as an administrator who valued ratings over just about anything else.

They were certainly getting her started right away with a patient that needed both a heart and nerve transplant. It had been decided already to do both operations at the same time, as both surgeries were extensive and it was better to do them in one go. Sabrina would have to discuss with the other surgeon as to who would be running point.

Once she got within earshot, she knew that voice. Even though it had been over a decade since she'd last heard it, Sabrina knew it nearly as well as well as her own.

_God, you're testing me aren't you? This is what my family wouldn't mention!_

* * *

"I'm sure Doctor Byrne will be here..." Connor trailed off before hearing, "No need to worry. I'm here now."

He felt a slight punch in the gut. Sabrina had returned to Chicago.

"Mr. Stanton, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Doctor Sabrina Byrne, your neurosurgeon," she said in greeting shaking Mr. Stanton's hand. His grandson was blatantly ogling her, which he'd never liked seeing be directed at Sabrina.

"You're definitely better looking than all the other neurosurgeons my father has seen before. Can I take you out to dinner?" the grandson asked.

Sabrina flicked a glance over to him that said _not again_ before replying in a sweet voice (Connor knew better) "It's a nice offer but I don't generally get involved with my patient's family members like that and you're not really my type."

Connor had to work hard to suppress a laugh. Sabrina's sharp wit had not lost it's touch. Mr. Stanton the elder didn't even bother to not laugh, before saying, "Bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand, I know you both think that your respective surgeries are more important than the others, but which of you will be running point?"

Sabrina beat him to the punch by replying, "From what I've read of your chart, your heart seems to be the bigger issue. So I have no problem working under Doctor Rhodes."

He choked, this time working even harder to suppress a laugh, as Sabrina occasionally said things that sounded more than what they were.

"Doctor Byrne, think about what you just said," he asked doing his best to keep a straight face.

She thought about it for a moment before turning bright red, then hissed, **Por el amor de Dios, saca tu mente de la alcantarilla y haz crecer a Rhodes!**

* * *

Henry Stanton watched with a lifetime of experience as his two surgeons began to banter after finishing up the consult with him. They knew each other well, otherwise they wouldn't be saying things like that to each other.

Turning towards his grandson he said, "Kid, you never had a chance in hell with her."

* * *

The ER was overflowing with patients from the building fire.

Sharon watched Doctor Byrne when she had a few free moments. The neurosurgeon was as good as advertised, if not better.

She'd handled Doctor Abrams with aplomb when he found out that he was not the head of neurosurgery. The older neurosurgeon was likely going to raise a stink about it when he had the time.

Byrne was integrating herself well with the staff. Unlike another female surgeon she could mention. She would talk to Maggie later to ask of her opinion, once things had calmed down.

What had been easily noticed was that she and Doctor Rhodes worked in near perfect sync. _How well do they know each other?_ Whatever the relationship the pair had, it meant that Doctor Byrne was getting dirty looks from Doctor Bekkar. Even though it was apparent that the pair saw each other merely as close friends.

And yet... There was an underlying tension between the two surgeons. Even though she was no psychologist, Sharon could tell it was a long standing one.

She'd ask Daniel to observe more closely when time permitted.

* * *

Sabrina had forgotten just how chaotic Chicago could be. Looking at the time, she saw that it was nearly 3 in the morning. Another shift of her would be beginning in a matter of hours. It was pointless to leave and just turn back around.

"One cup of coffee strong enough to float a pistol coming up!"

She had to smile at that. Ever since the four of them had seen the movie in question, it had been a favorite phrase to say amongst each other.

Moments later, a steaming cup of coffee was put in front of her, and her oldest friend sat across from her with a cup of his own.

"Never thought I'd see you back in Chicago again," Connor said as she took a large sip of the coffee. She felt more alert already.

"I didn't think you'd get back here either. You're about as fond of Chicago as I am," Sabrina replied with a tight smile before asking, "What's up with Felix? He and Jailyn were getting pretty serious when I talked to him last."

"He's planning on asking her to marry him soon," Connor replied.

Almost as if he'd sensed that he was being talked about, Felix's number came up on Sabrina's phone.

"Hey Felix, what's up?" she put the phone on speaker.

"Jailyn said yes. I haven't slept at all!" their friend called out with joy.

"Congratulations Felix, Jailyn's a lucky lady," the two replied in stereo.

"Connor what are you doing near Sabrina's phone? And I still hate it when you two do that," Felix asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"This is our first break in over 18 hours. We're just drinking coffee and catching up a bit. Back to your news, it's about time. You and Jailyn have been dancing around each other since law school," Sabrina replied.

"Well, enjoy the rest of the night you two. You're both invited, as is Lucas who I'm calling after you guys. See you both when we all can get together," Felix then hung up.

* * *

"Who are you two to talk about beating around the bush? You two have been circling around each other for half our lives at this point," Felix muttered to himself as he put down the phone.

Ever since the last two years of high school, their feelings for each other had been obvious to everyone but them. Which had given Lucas and he the impetus to start a betting pool involving Connor and Sabrina.

There had been various attempts at getting the pool to pay out. Some of them funnier than others.

* * *

_Connor and Sabrina had lost a bet to him and Lucas pertaining to a hockey match involving the Chicago Blackhawks and St. Louis Blues, which meant that the winning pair got to pick a relaxing class for the losing pair for their last year in college. _

_Lucas had quickly found a class, but Felix wasn't so sure._

_"Connor and Sabrina are going to skin us alive, likely without anesthesia, when they see their class schedules!" Felix hissed._

_"The looks on their faces will be well worth their anger," Lucas snickered. _

_"You just want to win that 5 grand betting pool. You're not the one who shares an off campus apartment with them! Up at MIT you don't have to deal with them!"_

_Before Lucas could reply they heard two distinct shouts "FELIX! LUCAS! You two are dead men walking!" They were talking in stereo._

_At that, he and Lucas walked down the stairs he saw Connor and Sabrina. If looks could kill, they'd be well on their way to being six feet under._

_Sabrina asked in a deadly calm voice, "Why tango lessons?"_

_"It's good exercise. Also what a nice way to relieve tension," Lucas had an evil grin on his face._

_"And classes in what is the most inherently sexual dance in the world was your idea of "relaxing"?" Connor asked in a similarly icily calm voice._

_"You two shouldn't have bet on the Hawks against the Blues," Felix replied and said, "And I signed up for the class you two had picked out for me anyway. It looks to be relaxing." _

_"We weren't trying to be wiseasses with your class Felix. We thought you would enjoy it," Connor replied._

_"You two were positively evil to me. Why did you pick that class of all things?" Lucas groaned._

_"Well, you do need a biology class, and you've been avoiding it since freshman year. And besides, it'd help you understand women better than you think you do," both had identical evil grins on their faces.  
_

* * *

"What's so funny, love? Did you get ahold of your friends?" It was Jailyn.

"I was just remembering a class two of my friends had to take. And I just got off the phone with two of them at once."

"What were they doing up?"

"Connor and Sabrina are surgeons. Yesterday was a busy day at the hospital, this was their first break."

"Are they the ones..." Jailyn trailed off.

"Got it in one. They are two of the smartest people I know, and yet what's right in front of them, they're blind to."

* * *

**A/N 2: Hope you all like it, and tell me what your favorite part is. Yes, the tango lessons will come into use later. Points to anyone who recognizes where the chapter title comes from! SSD**

**Casting choices:**

**Felix Belmont: Donald Glover (Lando in the Han Solo movie)**

**Jailyn Waterstone- Zoe Saldana**


	4. I Don't Understand Human Behavior

**Chapter III: Sometimes I Don't Understand Human Behavior**

**A/N: Went through several different titles and drafts of this chapter before I found one I liked. I do not own the songs "Rains of Castamere" or Candyman. Looking forward to seeing what you all think! **

* * *

Monica had been watching her new coworkers in regards to how they were taking to both her and Sabrina's presence. The two of them were not the only new faces at the hospital. Doctor Caradoc Morgenstern had been poached from Walter Reed as an addition to the CT staff.

All three of them seemed to be spoken of well. Though with Sabrina, two exceptions were there. One was easy to figure out why he was pissed. The other one, a Doctor Bekkar, was also not thrilled by Sabrina's presence. Monica had nothing beyond rumor for any explanations.

She knew that Sabrina had some paperwork to do in her office before she was going to check in on her nerve transplant patient, Mr. Stanton, who was also still waiting for a heart. Monica could speak to her for a short time.

Upon knocking on the door, Sabrina called out, "Come in Monica."

Once inside the office and sitting down, she said, "Well, you've already pissed off two of your coworkers in a little less than two weeks."

"I was aware of Doctor Abrams being irked, who's the other one?" Sabrina queried.

"A Doctor Bekkar. She's a CT surgeon like that friend of yours. Talks with a South African accent."

"How could I have pissed her off without ever having met her? What did I do, steal her boyfriend?"

* * *

As she walked out of his hospital room, Sabrina was pleased to see that Mr. Stanton was in good spirits. His grandson was thankfully at his job.

Despite this, she'd felt a sense of foreboding since starting her shift. The "Rains of Castamere" had been playing on repeat in her mind.

Nothing bad had happened. Yet.

"Doctor Byrne, care for a chat?"

_And so it begins,_ Sabrina thought before she turned around with her sweetest smile (if one was not being picky), "Mr. Rhodes, what a delight to see you again."

"Cut the crap. We both know you are far from delighted," the older man snarled.

"Good. We get to be blunt with each other. I'll say my piece first. Most importantly, I had **no** idea Connor worked here. It seems that my family thought it would be a nice surprise. Number two, don't even think about trying to bribe me into staying away from him again. I wasn't interested then, and I'm not now. Lastly, I do have somewhere to be for a consult with Doctor Morgenstern."

"If you had known that my son worked here, would you still have come?"

"With all due respect Mr. Rhodes, that's none of your damn business," Sabrina replied before leaving.

* * *

Caradoc watched as Doctor Byrne went over the MRI of his patient. She was muttering imprecations against someone's ancestry and physical agility in what sounded like Russian.

"It's as you suspected, there's spinal nerve damage and it's severe. It can be repaired to a point, but there will be a need for spinal fusion surgery in the future," the neurosurgeon replied.

"Have you ever done a spinal fusion surgery," Caradoc asked.

"No, but I've seen it done several times both at Med school, and during my residency. I know what to do," Byrne replied.

"Where did you learn Russian?"

"Learned it in college," she replied whilst looking at her phone, which had just gone off with a message. "I'm sorry, I have to go. A transplant patients of mine nerves and hopefully heart just came through. I have to go check and see if they're viable.

* * *

"Triple bypass surgery."

"Craniectomy, beat that!" When Connor walked around the corner he thought _Oh no._

Sabrina had met Ava. He had been concerned about them meeting. He figured they'd either get along famously or (more likely given Sabrina's toothy smile) kill each other.

He got her attention with, "Doctor Byrne, we do need to scrub up."

Sabrina's eyes were gleaming as she walked over to him with a smirk.

The old friends missed the venomous look fired in their direction by the other surgeon.

* * *

"You know this isn't the first time one of us has had to do this," he heard Doctor Byrne say.

"I remember the look on your face when Allegra walked in," that was Doctor Rhodes

"Not my fault that the laces came loose. You always did have talented hands," Doctor Byrne snickered.

Doctor Charles hoped against hope that what he thought was going on wasn't. He wanted to be wrong.

While he was thankfully wrong, he noticed that Doctor Byrne was rubbing the back of her head. For her to have hit her head there, she would've had to have been kneeling.

"This isn't what it looks like," both surgeons said somewhat awkwardly.

_These two know each other all too well,_ Doctor Charles thought before replying, "It couldn't be. Good luck on your surgeries."

Daniel could tell there was much more than mere friendship between the two. Anyone with eyes could see it.

* * *

_Allegra had known for several years now that Connor and Sabrina had very few boundaries with each other._

_Seeing it firsthand was not something she had in mind. Connor was retying the laces on Sabrina's red prom dress. When they saw her, they had a deer in the headlights look._

_"You. Downstairs. Now!" she hissed to the boy, who darted out._

_"Mom, you know nothing happened," Sabrina told her as Allegra finished tying up the last of her laces._

_"I know that. You and Connor know that. But his date does not," Allegra said to her daughter in all but blood before continuing with "Elena doesn't like you very much already."_

_"I have been perfectly civil towards her," the raven haired teenager replied as she put on her shoes._

_"Sabrina, if I was your age and I was dating him, I wouldn't like the close female friend, especially if she looked like you."_

* * *

"That was at least seven different kinds of awkward. What number awkward moment are we up to, Sabrina?" her friend asked.

"I believe we are in the 700s," she replied as one of the nurses gowned her up.

Sabrina noticed the odd look Monica gave her, then the first song came up from her playlist.

_"I met him out for dinner on a Friday night, he really had me working up an appetite, he had tattoos up and down his arm, there's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm.  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop, he's a sweet talking sugar coated Candyman!"_

Ignoring Connor's choked laugh, Sabrina got to work.

* * *

While Lucas had a whole team from McConnell Global to do all the cyber security work at the hospital, he still worked along with them. He was no hilltop commander.

"Mr. McConnell, I wasn't expecting to see you still here," Doctor Charles remarked as he walked back into his office.

"I was just finishing up. Now I have an excuse to visit the WOW Café and have some of those wings in the cafeteria," Lucas replied

As he was putting his tools away, the shrink asked, "You said that you know two of the surgeons that work here?"

_Here we go again _Lucas mentally groaned before asking, "What Human Resources nightmare have Connor and Sabrina caused this time? Tell me what happened then I'll tell you if anything similar has happened in the past."

"There was bantering. It was borderline harrasment, but neither seemed too bothered by it. Once I was in however, it seemed that Sabrina had hit her head, and the only way she could've done that is if she were kneeling in front of him. There's definitely more than friendship between the two of them," said Doctor Charles.

"I'll answer your questions in order. The banter is completely normal, and they were alone, so they get a bit more charged. Nothing happened between them, trust me, I know them all too well. And something like that did happen when we were seniors in high school, but with Connor tying up the laces on Sabrina's prom dress," Lucas answered than asked a question of his own "In your expert psychological opinion, are Connor and Sabrina just that dense about each other or are they engaging in willful blindness?"

"Neither of them, but it's closer to willful blindness than the other. Both are very much aware of their own feelings, they're just not sure about the other person's. And they obviously don't want to mess up their friendship."

"If you want to join the betting pool on them, the buy in is $25. And you also have to specify how they finally figure it out!"

* * *

**A/N 2: I had tons of fun writing this chapter. **

**Too those that did not live to see the sun set on the Longest Day, thank you for the freedom.**

**OC casting**

**Caradoc Morgenstern- Tom Ellis**


	5. Friends Reunited

**Chapter IV: Friends Reunited**

**A/N: This chapter was difficult and came in fits and starts. It just shows the friends interacting with each other. The season records of the Icehogs and the Rivermen are my own. Do not own the song It's Raining Men. Russian is courtesy of Google translate. Hope you like what there is. SSD**

* * *

Felix smiled as he got off the phone with Sabrina. She'd managed to wrangle a three day weekend out of the hospital. Miracle of miracles, Connor had called him earlier letting him know that he'd pulled off the same feat of daring.

"So they can both come to the Icehogs/Rivermen game?" Jailyn asked.

"Yes they can. From what I've heard, these two needed the break. Gaffney's been as busy as hell," Felix said before asking, "Where are they playing?"

"In Peoria at Carver Arena. The Rivermen have been awful this season, so they should be an easy win for the team."

"Looking forward to seeing Roly again. Wonder what he'll think of the other three?" Felix knew that his friends could be a bit much when taken in all at once.

"He should be able to handle them. Have you given Lucas, Connor, and Sabrina directions?"

"Yes. They don't get lost too easily."

* * *

It had been too long since she'd driven to Peoria Illinois. An easy 3 hour drive with multiple routes to get there. At least once Sabrina got out of the Chicago area.

She turned on her playlist:

_"Humidity is rising uh rising, barometer's getting low oh low, girl_  
_According to all sources what sources now, the street's the place to go we better hurry up_  
_Cause tonight for the first time first time_  
_Just about half-past ten half past ten_  
_For the first time in history_  
_It's gonna start raining men start raining men_

_It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men, amen_  
_I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get_  
_Absolutely soaking wet_  
_It's raining men, hallelujah_  
_It's raining men, every specimen_  
_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_  
_Rough and tough and strong and mean!"_

Muttering "**sukin syn",** Sabrina changed it to Bohemian Rhapsody. While she loved both Candyman and It's Raining Men, she needed to take them off her playlist for surgeries.

* * *

Shock roiled through his gut, as Lucas realized that he was the first one to arrive in his 2015 Ford Mustang at Carver Arena in Peoria.

Usually it was one of the other three, in particular one of the two speed demons, more commonly known as Connor Rhodes and Sabrina Byrne.

He fiddled with his phone for a bit (he'd made some modifications to it) for about 15 minutes before he saw Felix's 1966 Mustang roll into the lot. Lucas's car was the only one with an automatic transmission, as he could not drive a stick shift.

"You got here first?" Felix queried.

"Yep where are Connor and Sabrina? Why aren't our speed demons here?" Lucas answered.

"Heard from them both about 10-15 minutes ago. They're stopping at the hotel to drop off their bags," Felix replied.

"$20 says when they get here they'll be bickering," Lucas grinned.

"I'll take that bet, I don't think they will be. Both should be in good mood from getting time off from the hospital," his closest friend of the four said.

"Is this a habit of yours, betting on the two of them? Do they know about it?" Jailyn asked with narrowed eyes.

"In order of your questions, yes we do, and they know about some of the bets but not all of them," the two men replied in stereo.

Before Jailyn could answer, Felix heard two very familiar sounding engines.

_Leave it to the two them to have the German and Italian sports cars!_

"I guess the need for speed is shared by the whole of the quartet?" Jailyn said as she took in the two cars.

"Their need for speed is considerably more high octane than ours," Felix said with a smile as two of his closest friends walked up. They were talking excitedly, and not bickering.

Lucas groaned as he handed Felix the 20.

* * *

Since Jailyn's brother had reserved them good seats, all of them got an excellent view of the game. Sabrina had observed Jailyn and talked with her; she also seemed okay with her presence around Felix.

Then again, she'd never had any problems with any of Felix's girlfriends. They had always sensed that it was a purely sibling relationship. Heck, Sabrina still talked to some of his exes, especially Heidi who was a model and a clothing designer.

Lucas's hadn't been too bad, but there still had been the occasional issue that needed soothing. Which was taken care of posthaste.

She chanced a glance at her closest friend whilst Connor watched the game. Dealing with his girlfriends had been an ever loving nightmare. Except for Joanna, but that was a story for another day.

Several had even given him he "Sabrina or me" ultimatum. None of them had ever liked his answer.

* * *

_Sabrina was just about to leave the locker room after tango class when she heard a familiar shrill voice: "What kind of move was that? Your "friend" was wrapped around you!" It was Regina, Connor's current girlfriend, who didn't like Sabrina much. The feeling was mutual._

_"We were practicing for our final. Nothing happened, we were in public and supervised by Professor Murrieta to make sure we didn't hurt ourselves!" Connor growled back._

_Admittedly, the move would look bad to anyone, much less a jealous girlfriend. Sabrina was pretty much wrapped around Connor's entire front, and relying on him for balance._

_"You know I've heard what some of your exes say about your creepily close relationship with her. It's time for you to choose, Sabrina or me? Get the picture?"_

_Sabrina could hear the smirk in her friend's voice "S-A-B-R-I-N-A. Get the picture?"_

_The now ex let out a screech and heard a slap._

_As Sabrina came level with him, Connor asked "How much did you hear?"_

_"Enough, sorry about her," she replied._

_"I know you well enough to know when you are lying. Don't blame you though," Connor said before asking, "Why can't there be more girls like you?"_

_"There are no girls like me, only me!" Sabrina replied paraphrasing one of her favorite lines from a book._

* * *

Jailyn was surprised that there wasn't more betting on Connor and Sabrina than there already was. Thankfully both had seemed to like her.

She knew married couples who weren't that in sync with each other.

"Haven't you tried just telling them," she asked her fiancé.

"Nope. We're still holding out a narrow hope that they'll figure it out on their own eventually..." Roland scored his third goal of the night as the clock ran out.

After a few minutes of getting their stuff together, Jailyn noticed that Sabrina was wearing Connor's leather jacket.

_And these two are among the best of the best in the state?_

* * *

**A/N 2: I know this is short, but I couldn't get it any further while still liking it. Next chapter a certain female character gets her first pov scene...**

**Looking forward to seeing what you all think! SSD**


	6. Suspicious Minds

**Chapter V: Suspicious Minds**

**A/N: I was on a roll, just needed to find the time to type it up. We get to see some new to the story (but not to show canon) characters this chapter. I hope I got them right.**

* * *

On his way out of the frigid November air, Hank knew that his niece was getting suspicious of his now near constant presence at the hospital, attempting to talk Doctor Halstead into working with them. No matter what name she carried, Sabrina was more Voight than Byrne, so of course she was suspicious. Most of the Byrnes, barring Iain and a few others, were idiots.

"You're up to something, I can tell."

"You know I can't tell you what it is sweetheart," he answered his niece.

"That pretty much confirms my suspicions Uncle Hank," she emphasized before saying "Be careful and **vaya con Dios."**

Hank watched his niece give a strange look to a blonde surgeon, Doctor Bekkar he thought her name was.

Sabrina had mentioned that the woman didn't seem to like her, despite having barely spoken.

He had about a 95% idea as to why, and hoped Sabrina brought her A game for what was likely going to be the biggest test of her whatever the hell it was with Connor.

Hank knew a master manipulator when he saw one, being one himself. And this one saw Sabrina as a threat.

_If that blonde bruja harms Sabrina in any way, I'll make her wish she'd never been born!_

* * *

Ava watched the new neurosurgeon with narrowed eyes. Byrne was good. She was very good at what she did otherwise she wouldn't be here or had worked at Mayo Phoenix.

She would be the perfect co-worker were it not for her abnormally close relationship with Connor. She'd also heard that they'd known each other since they were 12, for a lifetime.

And they were definitely into each other. But neither were aware of the other's feelings.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was Sergeant Voight.

"Do what?"

"Bust up their friendship. Or whatever it is. Many have tried, none have succeeded.

_We'll have to see about that won't we?_

* * *

Whilst Sabrina was doing paperwork for a grant, she wondered just what the female CT surgeon's problem with her was.

_A serious stick up her ass is what it_ _is_, part of her mind said.

They'd tried one upping each other, but beyond that Sabrina had to think. The most frequent times she got the dirty looks was when...

She was around Connor.

Bekkar saw her as a romantic threat. As that was never a part of her friendship with him, Sabrina put it from her mind.

Her traitorous mind whispered "She's only after one thing!"

She'd been having a harder time ignoring that voice of late.

* * *

"Look boss, I'm fine. I don't need a checkup," Iain pled with his lieutenant with bruises all over his body from falling down a flight of stairs in a burning building.

A familiar voice cut through with "Sit down, shut up and listen to your lieutenant!" Sabrina was all business at the moment.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I'm your emergency contact, genius," his cousin replied noticing his lieutenant. Sabrina was like every other female when it came to Kelly Severide. "I don't think I've caught your name just yet."

"Kelly Severide. Byrne never mentioned having a knockout for a cousin!"

As they flirted a bit, Iain noticed that a certain friend of Sabrina's was glaring at Severide with twitching hands.

Iain had known for a long time that Connor and his lieutenant didn't get along well. Despite the fact that they had a few things in common, namely difficult relationships with their fathers. Though his CO's relationship with his now dead father was positively warm and fuzzy by comparison.

* * *

"Doctor Byrne may I have a word with you for a moment?" Connor asked.

"Of course. Iain behave or you'll get sedated," she gave that damn firefighter a wink.

Once out of earshot he said, "Sabrina you are aware that he goes through a lot of women?"

"Connor Rhodes, are you defending my honor? And you can be one to talk about going through women," Sabrina teased.

Blushing, he answered "I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into with him."

"I can handle a cocky firefighter. I can handle a cocky police sergeant, lawyer, and tech genius. I handle a cocky cardiothoracic surgeon nearly every day of the week," Sabrina wiggled her eyebrows.

As she walked back to her cousin Sabrina turned around and asked, "You're not_ jealous _are you?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Thought so. I have to go back to Iain. See you later, my friend."

It was definitely something else roiling around in his gut, when he saw her talk with Severide. Anything but jealousy, because that would mean...

_Back to work._

* * *

Doctor Lanik had never thought that there could be a surgeon who was as much of a pain in the ass as Connor Rhodes. He'd been wrong in the form of Sabrina Byrne, the new head of neurosurgery. He'd have preferred Abrams in that role. She was just as bad if not worse than Rhodes at some times!

The fact that the two were close friends made things all the worse, as Byrne had quickly acquired Rhodes's lack of respect for his authority.

Friends. That was what the two supposedly were. However, contrary to Doctors Byrne and Rhodes, Lanik was no idiot. Yes there was friendship, but there was a whole lot more going on than either of them obviously cared to admit to. He knew that others could see it but had said nothing, since it did not seem to affect their work at the hospital.

James wondered if it could be manipulated into causing them trouble.

* * *

It had been another busy day. The past two months had been smooth sailing for Sabrina and Monica at the hospital. No real issues beyond some people being angry about Sabrina's presence for things beyond her control, and one of them was angry at Sabrina for non work related reasons.

Her friendship with Connor, Felix, and Lucas was stronger than ever. It was as if the past 11 years had not gone by. It was as if the distance hadn't mattered.

But Sabrina had forgotten that November, despite it being her birthday month, was usually a bad month for her outside of that.

* * *

**A/N 2: I was extremely nervous about writing Bekkar. I don't like the character (for obvious reasons) but I still wanted to write her well. I did my best with Severide, hope I wrote him well too. Looking forward to seeing what you all think! SSD**


	7. Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

**Chapter VI: Jealousy Will Drive You Mad!**

**A/N: Chapter is somewhat of a tag to the episode with the cyanide gas incident. Russian is bolded and from Google Translate. I've been sick so the format of the chapter may seem a little off. Will one of them finally get a clue?**

* * *

Iain walked into the gym, several of the guys from both his squad at 51 and his uncle's squad were moving gingerly and massaging multiple bruises. Ruzek called out, "Byrne, you need to deal with your cousin. The boss is with her right now, she's beating the hell out of everyone."

"That means one of three people pissed her off," Iain replied.

"Your cousin speaks excellent Russian. What she's saying on the other hand... We can tell she definitely paid attention in anatomy class," Otis shuddered.

"If Sabrina's using Russian, that means she's **really** pissed and it tells me which one she's not happy with. _Rhodes what did you do this time?_ It took a lot for him to piss off Sabrina, but when he did, it wasn't pretty.

With a loud curse, he watched Hank throw Sabrina to the floor, whilst he was still standing. "And that is why you have to channel your anger properly," their uncle said before noticing him.

Hank ordered "Talk to your cousin. She won't tell me why she's this angry at Rhodes, though I have an idea."

**YA ne khochu ob etom govorit', **Sabrina growled as she attacked a punching bag as if it had given her a personal offense.

**To, chto ty govorish' po-russki, oznachayet, chto Konnor razozlil tebya. Chto on delal seychas?**

"Does it have anything to do with the cyanide gas attack earlier?" Iain asked in English She nodded.

Hoping he was wrong, he went back to Russian for **"****meyet li eto kakoye-to otnosheniye k etomu chertovu potseluyu, kotoryy on dal etomu yuzhnoafrikanskomu importu?"**

His cousin's eyes were nearly black with rage as the punch she threw that knocked the bag clean off the bars.

* * *

Sabrina should have known that the calm wouldn't last forever before a storm hit. And it was in the form of an angry widower who'd thought the hospital had done something wrong in regards to the treatment of his wife.

To get answers, the man had brought with him a canister of some poison gas. As the valve opened Sabrina had dived out the door and then began to move people into areas where they could get checked over.

As more people got out, Sabrina noticed that her friend was nowhere to be seen. _Hybrid OR has recycled air_, she remembered. That was likely where he was.

April was arguing with Goodwin about giving the last dose of the medication to the attacker instead of Doctor Choi. The gas had been figured out to be cyanide, for which there was no real antidote. After it was given to the attacker the pissed nurse noticed Sabrina and asked "What if it had been someone who mattered to you? What if it had been Doctor Rhodes? Would you have argued for the attacker to get the last dose of medication?"

Sabrina had no answer to that, only remembering the time she, Felix, and Lucas had moved Heaven and Earth, and definitely raised some Hell after a vile sports injury had gotten written off as an accident by the refs.

* * *

_Rage. Blood boiled in their veins as Connor limped off the lacrosse field after that outrageous foul. This kid was being considered to being a cadet candidate for West Point. so this being called for what it was would endanger that. Connor would be lucky to walk across the stage at graduation without crutches. _

_Chancing a glance at Sabrina and Lucas, they nodded. They would be giving the prick a tasted of his own medicine, and do it so well, they wouldn't even get caught themselves._

_They even got an approving nod from both the coach and oddly Cornelius. This was going to be fun! _

* * *

After several hours and a cyanide cleanup later, it was back to business as usual at Gaffney. Sabrina wanted to check in on her friend to make sure that he was none the worse for wear.

* * *

She got more than she bargained for as an unnamed emotion coursed through her veins as she caught Connor kissing Ava.

This was nothing new. Sabrina had seen this before. Why was she bothered by this more than before. Being friends with him meant seeing him kiss girls, more than she would normally like, since none had ever been worthy.

* * *

He'd finally convinced his cousin it was time for a meal. Sabrina had just hit the showers.

Iain had finally figured it out during that time. There was only one reason for the feelings Sabrina was undergoing.

_It's about damn time_ he thought with a smirk. Sabrina was jealous of Doctor Bekkar for being kissed by Connor. His cousin was almost openly acknowledging the fact that she had feelings for her best friend.

Once she was walking out of the showers, Iain called out, "You're jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous of anything or anyone. I have a great job, I have good friends-"

"But no man in your life. I bet I can guess who you'd like that to be, and for him not to be with that South African import" Iain snickered.

"Not this again. Connor and I are just very good friends. I'm happy for him," Sabrina replied as if practiced thousands of times.

"Wow. You're taking playing dumb to a whole new level. I did not think that it was possible for you to do that in regards to Connor," Iain said.

"It's not playing dumb. This is just step one of the standard operating procedure for dealing with his girlfriends: Get out of the way early on."

* * *

Molly's was as warm and welcoming as advertised. Alcohol was never the answer, but Sabrina needed a few belts of tequila, as she found it best for dealing with emotions she did not want to deal with.

Maker's Mark was avoided, as she, Connor, Felix, and Lucas had learned the hard way. Drinking that had never ended well, usually with ipecac for Connor and her and with Felix and Lucas painting their bathrooms fluorescent green with vomit.

* * *

**A/N 2: Not a fun chapter to write as I was sick for about 3/4 of it. Looking forward to seeing what you all think! Would also love gag gift suggestions for the next chapter as it's the Christmas one! SSD**

**Translation:**

**YA ne khochu ob etom govorit': I don't want to talk about it.**

**To, chto ty govorish' po-russki, oznachayet, chto Konnor razozlil tebya. Chto on delal seychas?- Well with you using Russian, that means Connor was the one who pissed you off. What did he do now?"**

meyet li eto kakoye-to otnosheniye k etomu chertovu potseluyu, kotoryy on dal etomu yuzhnoafrikanskomu importu?- Does it have anything to do with that big damn kiss he gave the south African import?


	8. Christmas Traditions

**Chapter VII: Christmas Traditions**

**A/N: Christmas chapters are so much fun to write. I've been looking forward to writing this one. I would like to thank the owners of Nuttin' for Christmas, You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch, All I Want for Christmas Is (You), the alternative We Three Kings I got from the American Girl book Molly's Christmas, and the owners of I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus. Hope you all like this! SSD**

* * *

"Awww Mom, it's a tradition!" her son and father in law protested to her.

"Tradition I'll grant you, but you two just want to use it to try and win a 20,000 betting pool!" Allegra growled.

A very conveniently timed Christmas song came to the radio:

_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_Mommy and Daddy are mad._  
_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad._

_I broke my bat on Johnny's head;_  
_Somebody snitched on me._  
_I hid a frog in sister's bed;_  
_Somebody snitched on me._

_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_Mommy and Daddy are mad._  
_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad._

"You wouldn't snitch on me, mom. Connor and Sabrina would have my hide! Don't you want grandkids?"

"You two would be lucky with getting "nuttin" if you use that my family tradition on Connor and Sabrina. I will be visiting the stables to fill your stockings! All of you idiots need to think. That the more you try the more those two stunt their emotions in regards to each other!"

_**MEN!**_

* * *

"You're certain that they will be alright with me being here," Ava asked as they walked up.

"It's fine. You're more than welcome. Just be wise to any cans of nuts that Sabrina, Lucas, or Felix give you. Especially Lucas. Because to him, rubber snakes are too mild to rig into a can," Connor warned.

"What does Sabrina do as a prank?"

"Her and Felix team up."

When they rang the doorbell a song began playing:

_You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch_  
_You have termites in your smile_  
_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile_  
_Mr Grinch_  
_Given the choice between the two of you_  
_I'd take the seasick crocodile_

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch_  
_You're a nasty wasty skunk_  
_Your heart is full of unwashed socks_  
_Your soul is full of gunk_  
_Mr. Grinch_

As fate would have it, Sabrina was the one who opened the door and took their coats. Her face was the picture of innocence.

"One of yours old friend?" Connor asked

"If it was me, I would have picked a different song. You and I both know just how juvenile Lucas can be." The raven haired surgeon replied to her friend ignoring Ava completely.

"If it was you, then what would you have picked," Ava asked, forcing Sabrina to include her in the conversation.

"Not sure. This sort of thing really isn't my style. Remember the time I glued your shoes to the floor Connor?" Sabrina said with a silky smile.

_There_ was the real Sabrina. The one who wasn't happy to see Ava here and had been looking forward to spending some time with her friend.

The Yank had a real good poker face.

* * *

_Damn_. The import had caught onto Sabrina and good. Ava Bekkar was turning out to be the fastest on the uptake of any of Connor's dates. She was many things, clueless was not one of them Felix noticed with chagrin.

She was definitely possessive to the point of being dangerous. No wonder Sabrina had been in a foul mood of late. She needed her own dose of Connor to stay polite. Or what passed for polite with her. They kept each other in an even keel.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas_  
_Is you!_

Sabrina hated that song. Lucas knew it. Felix knew it. Most everyone here knew it. And she had good reason to hate it this Christmas, during which she was all too aware that she was alone and the man she was in love with was here with someone else, who she did not particularly like.

She had been hitting the strongest of the spiked punch most of the night. Taking heavy belts whenever a certain couple got caught under the mistletoe.

* * *

"I'm not _that _drunk yet uncle Hank!" his niece slurred as he escorted her up the stairs.

"You're getting close to singing show tunes. And correct me if I am wrong, you don't particularly want to make a fool of yourself tonight?"

The stony silence was answer enough before she started singing We Three Kings. An alternative version to be precise and not sung at any Christmas Eve Vigil Mass.

_We three kings of Orient are,  
tried to smoke a rubber cigar  
It was loaded, it exploded...  
_

Father Adriatico at Saint Mary of the Angels had a sense of humor, but the version Sabrina had just passed out singing would be too much even for him. Hank would be ready with the ipecac in the morning, since Sabrina was an early riser, even when hungover.

* * *

_What was I thinking _Sabrina mentally groaned as she wiped her mouth with a towel after finishing up vomiting. It was time to take her shower.

She looked out the window: No white Christmas. However she did see Connor's Porsche next to her new Jeep (her cold weather car), and remembered who had come with him.

"Oh what a Holly, Jolly, Christmas!" Sabrina hissed through her front teeth as she came out in her robe.

"Be nice," her uncle warned in his "Woody from Toy Story" voice.

"I'm always nice uncle Hank!"

"That's what worries me! Oh and Lucas is determined to catch you and Connor under the mistletoe!"

"He doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell!"

* * *

His son was a dead man walking. Lucas was lucky that Ava was not around, as his son had finally pulled off the miracle of miracles: Connor and Sabrina under the mistletoe. The tradition from his wife's side was that they could not leave until they kissed properly.

Bill then heard his dad catcall "CMON! Give her a real kiss!" And he wasn't the only one catcalling. Allegra looked about ready to erupt.

Both surgeons blushing bright red, he heard Sabrina saying "Oh for God's sake," as she used Connor's tie to pull him down for what was meant to be a quick kiss, but turned a little longer when Connor grabbed the back of her head to keep the kiss going.

Bill thought _Oh what a laugh it would have been, if Bekkar had only seen Sabrina kissing Connor right now! _

* * *

"You and I are never going to speak of this again," Connor hissed as he took a shot of Fireball. His ears, face, and neck were carmine.

"Agreed. I'm killing Lucas," Sabrina said with a similarly carmine face.

It was a miracle that Ava hadn't been around, because there would have been some serious explaining to do.

"Good you two are alone. I have a favor to ask of you both." It was Felix.

"Go on, tell us what it is." Connor said. This was Felix, it couldn't be too bad.

"I need you two to dance the tango at my wedding."

"No. Absolutely not." Sabrina snarled.

"But, Jailyn's grandmother used to be able to, and wants to see it one last time. Please, you two are my only hope."

"You really know where to get us, don't you Felix," Connor replied.

"He has known us both for over 20 years."

He and Sabrina had a quick eye conversation before saying, "We'll do it. But we get to pick the clothes and the music."

"Thanks a million, at least now I can delete that video of you two drunk singing Sweet Caroline back in college!"

* * *

They weren't as alone as they thought Ava had been listening in on the chat. And the favor the two of them had agreed to do.

Connor and Sabrina were closer than she'd anticipated!

* * *

**A/N 2: This was a fast turnaround. Everything just clicked. Again I own none of the songs used or mentioned. **

**The next chapter I get to use the real events of the winter of 2018/2019. It was a record setting winter. A certain cliché will be the focus of the next chapter: Having to Share a Room During Inclement Weather. Anything you guys want to see happen, leave it in a PM or review and I'll try to do it. Nothing sexual is going to happen at this point, I will make that much clear. **

**Looking forward to hearing from you guys. SSD**

**Casting choice:**

**Grandpa Jim McConnell- Robert Wagner. **


	9. You're My Best Friend

**Chapter VIII: You're My Best Friend**

**A/N: Another problem chapter that did not want to get written, even though I was looking forward to it. This year's winter can't be made up. A perfect story violent winter. SSD**

* * *

"Are you two sure you don't want to wait out the storm here in Madison?" Doctor Volkov asked. The two surgeons from Gaffney had been demonstrating the procedure they'd done on Mr. Stanton on a computer.

"Our COO is a cheapskate and wants us to make it to the Rockford Holiday Inn before stopping for the weather," Doctor Rhodes said.

"She wouldn't spring for plane tickets," Doctor Byrne continued.

"So who's driving?" Volkov asked.

"I am." "She is." the Russian doctor smirked at the pair that acted like an old married couple.

"Sabrina drives better in the snow if we get caught by the storm," the CT surgeon said.

"A Jeep is also a more sensible car for the conditions than a top of the line sports car. Which is why I picked you up and not the other way around," the neurosurgeon snarked.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Connor asked for what seemed the fifth time.

"I'm sure. I did the drive up here while you sawed logs. Shut up, I need to focus!" Sabrina replied.

They were on I-90 in Wisconsin when the snow finally caught them. They'd just passed Janesville, nearing Beloit.

"How much further is it? We're almost getting into whiteout conditions," Connor queried as he looked at the thickening snow.

"Not much. I just saw the "Welcome to Illinois" sign. We need to look for the Business Illinois 20 exit."

Sabrina's mind was not entirely on the road, but on that damned kiss at Christmas under the mistletoe. Her lips still burned and thinking about it made her blush. It had been meant as a short "lets get this over with kiss", but for some strange reason, Connor had other ideas. Even when the kiss had finally ended, Sabrina's feet had been stuck to the floor.

No kiss anyone had ever given her had managed to do that to her.

**"SABRINA! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD!"** Connor roared.

She barely made it out of a skid at the exit for business 20.

* * *

"That's it. I'm driving the rest of the way. Get out of the driver's seat!" Connor said with an ashen face.

Sabrina looked like she might argue, but his glare was dangerous. They made the switch at the light.

His friend usually was not easily distracted, so it must have been something major to distract Sabrina to the point of the skid.

* * *

"Are you sure the computer is right? Our boss was pretty clear about us having two rooms," Sabrina said as the concierge went through the bookings.

"We double booked one of the rooms, and the room you two will be sharing is a suite with two beds and one bathroom. So you both will have your privacy when you want it.

"We'll be splitting the bill," both said in stereo.

"Not surprised by that at all," the concierge said.

* * *

After splitting the bill for two days with Sabrina, Connor dragged his suitcase to the elevators. Like him, Sabrina was too tired to talk.

Once the door to the room was open, his friend said, "I do not know about you, but I'm too tired to eat. Just want to sleep."

"Same here. The breakfast at the Hoffman House is said to be excellent, so that is something to look forward to." he replied.

"Good night" Sabrina yawned as she headed to bed first stripping off her winter gear and a few layers of clothing until she was down to a t-shirt and sweat pants. She crashed onto the pillows without moving the covers.

Nimbly walking around the trail of clothing, Connor shucked his own layers until he was down to a t shirt and sweats as well. He then got part of Sabrina's cover moved down, then rolled her to the other side and tucked her in. She made a noise of contentment before snuggling more deeply into the blankets.

"Sweet dreams, Sabrina," he murmured.

* * *

Sabrina blinked her way awake. She wasn't quite sure where she was. Then she heard a shower running, recognized the hotel room, and remembered who she was sharing the room with.

_Rats. Connor woke up first. Then again he's the better morning person than I can ever hope to be,_ Sabrina thought as she looked at the clock in her room before getting out of bed. It was 8:30 AM and it was quite the Winter Wonderland outside, full of snow and ice.

Looking at the floor, she noticed the mixed trail of clothes that led to both rooms. Anyone seeing it would assume the worst of the situation.

As Sabrina began to clean up her part of the mess Connor left the shower in nothing but a towel.

Even though it was nothing she had not seen before, Sabrina could not help but blatantly ogle her friend. She barely made it up to his face in a decent amount of time. She'd never live this down.

"See something you like?" Connor snarked.

"In your dreams. Where'd you get the tattoo?" she asked to distract him and get her mind out of the gutter. Of late her mind had taken up permanent residence there, at least in regards to Connor.

"Got it in Saudi Arabia. You have any?" her friend leered

"Nowhere you will ever see!" Sabrina had to fight the urge to rub the small of her back.

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly quiet. Those with kids made beelines to the pool, those that were single stayed around the restaurant and bar area. Later that night, after the kids were long asleep from their adventures in the pool, there was a blackjack tournament for the adults. Those with kids tended to let themselves get knocked out quickly.

Connor and Sabrina were cleaning house. No one had caught onto the fact that both of them may or may not have been counting cards. It was down to the two of them, the final hand, the pot was $1,000.

He could tell that Sabrina had a good hand. He knew her tells as well as she did his. His was better as he had 21. She was obviously feeling her oats a bit when Sabrina said, "In addition to the pot, I'll throw in a kiss."

"Guess I'll be getting another kiss, I've got 21," he said as he showed his hand.

Her eyes went wide as she showed her own hand, which was another 21, "Looks like we have a tie."

After the pot was split, the crowd dispersed. Sabrina was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

He found her near the elevators, she wouldn't look him in the eye. Connor was far from stupid, Sabrina was likely expecting him to try and collect on the kiss.

And he wasn't going to collect on it. Yet.

"Sabrina, the next time I kiss you it won't be on a bet. It'll be because we both want to. You're my best friend and I don't want to mess that up."

"You're my best friend too Connor. Let's get to bed, before either of us says something we can't take back," Sabrina said before hugging him goodnight.

* * *

A few hours later...

Sabrina was up like a rocket and made a beeline to the bathroom.

She had no need to use the toilet, but to splash ice cold water on her face. When that didn't work, Sabrina stripped, got into the shower and made it as cold as she could stand and then some.

Her subconscious had decided to tantalize her with an imagining of just how good Connor could be with his hands and tongue. Sabrina could still feel the rasp of his...

_Damn it all to hell!_ Sabrina mentally growled. She needed to get laid. And fast.

* * *

**A/N 2: So... What did you all think? Don't worry I'll be dealing with Ava very soon. Connor may find out about certain things a little bit sooner than on the show.**

**Doctor Nickolai Volkov- Michiel Huisman**


	10. A Shot in the Dark

**Chapter IX: A Shot in the Dark**

**A/N: This chapter was highly uncooperative almost from the get go. So that is why it took me much longer than I would have liked to write this one. As this is likely the last chapter before the season premier, anything that happens in said premier will be ignored. Looking forward to seeing what you all think! SSD **

* * *

Sabrina hoped that Lucas was not seeing anyone at the moment. Usually she used Felix for events like this, but since he was getting marred he was off the list. Connor also was not an option given that he was spoken for at the moment.

Answering on the third ring, Lucas asked, "Sabrina, what's up?"

"I need a favor," she said crossing her fingers that he wouldn't ask too much in repayment.

"What is it?"

"I need you to be my "date" for the gala for that hybrid OR," Sabrina said hoping that he'd say yes. Her next option was her Uncle Hank and he _hated_ this sort of thing as much as she did!

"I'm always game for helping a friend. But why me?" Lucas queried.

"You'll keep the groping old men away and help me keep a civil tongue in my head!" Sabrina replied through gritted teeth.

"I think I know why you need to keep a civil tongue in your head," her friend chuckled before asking "What color dress are you wearing?"

"Turquoise. You'll know how to find me."

"Yep. You'll be one of the taller women in the room, heels or no. And you'll be the most beautiful woman in the room!" Sabrina could hear her Lucas's smile through the phone.

"Flatterer. Pray to whoever you pray to that the night passes by without incident!"

* * *

The gala was running smoothly. Something that Lucas was eminently thankful for. He knew Sabrina was as well.

Beyond a dirty look and a borderline indecent kiss to Connor, the South African import mostly took no notice of Sabrina. Cornelius ignored them altogether, which they were even more pleased about.

"Want another drink, Sabrina?" he asked.

"No thank you. I've been nursing this Long Island Iced Tea all night, and will continue to do so. I want my wits about me," Sabrina muttered as she took another sip before remarking, "Is it just me or is this party going too smoothly?"

"I have that bad feeling too. Something is going to happen," Lucas observed as he looked out over the gathered group.

Both of their bad feelings turned out to be correct, as a short time later they caught a glimpse of Connor decking his father, sending the older man to the floor.

"Wonder what he did this time?" Lucas pondered. This was not the first time they had seen Connor do this.

"No matter what, we know the old jackass deserved it!" Sabrina drawled whilst narrowing her eyes at Bekkar. She seemed to have a very good idea what had happened to cause the incident.

_What did you do Doctor? What did you say?_

* * *

As the fates would have it, a few days later she and Bekkar had rounds at the same time.

They did their best to keep out of each other's way, and being icily polite when they could not.

"You know Doctor, I've been wondering something," Sabrina commented.

"What's that?" Bekkar replied.

"Cornelius does his best to drive people away from Connor. Lord knows that Felix, Lucas, and I wasted a few years of our lives trying to get him to at least tolerate our existence around Connor when we were teenagers before deciding that his approval didn't matter. And yet, he tolerates you," Sabrina remarked.

"I'm just special I guess," the South African doctor replied.

"I mean, it's not like you slept with him," Sabrina muttered.

* * *

_How in God's name did she figure it out!?_ Ava wondered. Sabrina was one of the worst people to find out.

* * *

Sabrina could not help but notice that Bekkar seemed to be focusing on a space next to her head.

"HOLY SHIT! You did sleep with him! I was just taking a shot in the dark!" she blurted. It certainly explained how fast the hospital had gotten the money.

"Keep your voice down, and you cannot tell Connor!"

"There isn't enough alcohol at Molly's to get this mental image out of my head and why shouldn't I? He's got a host of issues a mile long when it comes to his father, I know that far better than you!" Sabrina hissed.

"What makes you think he'd believe you over me?" Ava sneered.

"I am the friend who has **never** lied to him in over 20 years of friendship. You're the girlfriend who, according to him, has lied to him at almost every opportunity. And on top of all that, had sex with his father for money!" Sabrina had a confident and scary smile on her face as she said "Let's play a game: Who gets to Connor first." Sabrina turned to leave.

Firing off one last salvo Bekkar called out, "At least I'm not the one who has been pining after him for half my life!"

Pausing in her step, Sabrina replied, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

* * *

As confident as she had projected herself to Bekkar, Sabrina was in fact nervous that Connor wouldn't believe her if she didn't get to him first.

She knew she needed to tell him, but how? There was no real easy way to go about doing this.

Advice was needed, and she knew where to find it. The hospital chaplain.

* * *

"Father Rivera, may I have a word with you?"

The Jesuit looked down from his ladder. It was Doctor Byrne. And she looked troubled.

Climbing down the ladder he asked, "What is it my child?"

"I have to tell the best friend I've ever had something very difficult," Sabrina wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Perhaps you could tell me first? I could help you figure out how to tell Doctor Rhodes," the priest said.

"This is something I doubt even you've heard of Father," the younger woman murmured, still not looking him in the eye .

"Please tell me."

Father Ignacio Rivera regretted it the moment Doctor Byrne opened her mouth, finally looking him in the eye.

"I have experience in dealing with something similar to that, shortly after I was ordained. Only the woman in question switched from a younger brother to an older brother who was going to be inheriting both more money and a title along with it."

"It ended badly didn't it?"

"My child, the police and lawyers had to get involved!"

* * *

Sabrina took a deep breath. She still couldn't think of a way. Pacing in front of the chapel's altar, she began shouting, "How the fuck do I tell the best friend I have in this life that his girlfriend had sex with his father to get funding for that hybrid OR!?"

Once she finished shouting, she noticed that the Jesuit's eyes became the size of dinner plates, before hurrying back to his office and then coming back with a bottle of what looked like Benedictine wine and three wine glasses.

Sabrina asked "Sorry about the shouting. Who's the third glass for? Saint Christopher?"

"No. We are no longer alone, the burden you bear is not yours and mine alone now. And this is a job for alcohol, given who our new guest is," the priest replied.

She heard herself gulp, "Hi Connor."

* * *

"Where did you hear that from? I just got done talking with my dad, and he basically implied the same thing!" Connor growled.

Sabrina took a drink of the wine before saying, "Straight from the whor- I mean horse's mouth!"

"Nice save my child. Though if what you say is true, it certainly fits," the Chaplain said as he made a sign with his hands.

"I doubt you were told willingly. How'd you do it?" Connor asked as he took a drink from his own glass.

"It was during our rounds. I had remarked on how your dad had taken _such_ a shine to her. She said that maybe she was just special," Connor snorted as his friend went on with "I replied, I swear I was shooting in the dark, "It's not like you slept with him..." the rest is history. Bekkar didn't want me to tell you, I suggested that it would be best then if she got to you first, because I was going to tell you."

"You can take more than one breath. Guess dear old dad was telling the truth," Connor groaned. He had to make a visit to his own doctor and fast.

"Your dad's a schmuck, but I don't recall him lying too much when we were younger. Or at least we didn't catch him at it," his Sabrina muttered before continuing "I need something stronger than this to get the mental images out of my head." She shuddered and made a gesture against evil.

"Our shift is nearly over. Let's go to Molly's. I just have one thing to do before we leave," Connor said.

They had an eye conversation before he left. There was only one thing for him to do.

* * *

Sabrina turned to the priest saying, "Thank you Father, for your help. I have to do one last check on a patient of mine. You helped, more than you will ever know. Thank you for the glass of wine."

* * *

Once she left and was on the elevator, Padre Ignacio looked to the heavens and asked "What are we going to do about those two?"

* * *

"I cannot believe that you are taking your father's word over mine!" Ava couldn't believe it. At least he hadn't mentioned Byrne saying anything to him on the subject.

"Not just my father's word. I'm also taking the word of someone I've known for over 20 years and would trust with my life," Connor replied with flinty eyes.

_Damn. She got to him._ Ava thought before saying, "You're talking about Saint Sabrina. Are you so certain of her motives?" He clearly didn't know about Sabrina's more than friendly feelings for him.

"Sabrina has no reason to lie to me. She never has in the time I've known her, I can read her like a book!" Connor snarled, having never liked it when his closest friend's truthfulness and loyalty were called into question.

"You can read her like a book? Maybe you should try harder the next time you do that!" Ava replied with an evil grin before storming away.

* * *

_What is she talking about? I can read Sabrina just as easily as the day I first met her! _Connor brushed his now ex girlfriend's words off. He and Sabrina had some drinking to do.

* * *

**A/N 2: Both of them are still blind to each other. It's not a good thing that Bekkar has them both pegged. She will use her knowledge for evil. So... What do you all think?**

**Casting choices:**

**Padre Ignacio Rivera S.J.- Cheech Marin**


	11. That's Amore

**Chapter X: That's Amore**

**A/N: Apologies on the long wait. Getting a dog and the subsequent training of it really cuts into the typing time. I've had this chapter finished for a while. Weddings are still a pain to write! As is writing dance sequences. I know it's a bit late, but that premiere was something. Definitely wasn't expecting *that* to happen. Would've preferred a trial that got messy. Hope you enjoy the chapter. SSD**

* * *

When they were still in college and drunk at the time, it had been agreed that Felix was most likely to be the one who tied the knot first. He was the most in touch with his emotions, followed by Lucas. He was smoother than Lucas, which also put him ahead.

Sabrina knew that she was too emotionally screwed up for getting married. Her aunt, uncle, and the McConnell's all tried to help her on that count, but with minimal success. Her parents had done a real number on her, only ever paying attention to their precious Donnan, ignoring her achievements until it made them look good. Then all three of them died.

"Vows are a sacred promise and I believe that the bride and groom have come up with their own," the minister intoned.

She was still stuck her head for Jailyn's, before getting out of it for Felix's. "I Felix, take you Jailyn to be my lawfully wedded wife. I take you with all your strengths and all your faults as I offer myself to you with all of mine. I pledge to share my life openly with you..." Sabrina let her eyes wander and caught Connor's eye. He had been doing the same thing as her.

They knew pretty much everything about each other good and bad. There were s few things Sabrina had never mentioned to him, and she was sure that the reverse was true for Connor. There were just some things you didn't tell, especially when said best friend was of the opposite sex. But those were few and far between (mostly to do with their personal lives, recent events being a mercifully rare exception), she and Connor trusted each other completely. That trust had served them well in their forced dance class when the more acrobatic moves came into the picture.

Tearing herself away from Connor's blue eyes, she returned her attention to Felix, ears burning. She needed to pay attention, and Connor was not helping matters.

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend the rest of my life," Felix ended.

"By the power vested in me, and the state of Illinois, you may kiss the bride!"

The church erupted in cheering and wolf-whistling.

* * *

Carter watched as the whole party exited the church and thought _One down and three more to go. Preferably with 2 in one go._

"So who's next, Carter?" It was Bill.

"We both know who we'd like it to be. I think they are becoming less oblivious."

"That's not saying much."

* * *

Lucas turned to his date (Sabrina had threatened him, apparently good first assist nurses were hard to find) Monica and asked "Did you get the pictures?"

"Yes I did, what are you going to do with them?" Monica queried.

"Hopefully nothing. Sometimes Connor and Sabrina need to be... Encouraged for their own good," he replied.

"How many times have you blackmailed them over the years?"

"Such an ugly word," Lucas knew he was smirking.

* * *

While he did not really have to change out the tux, Connor had opted for dress clothes that make it easier for him to move around.

Sabrina was changing as well. She had not let any of them see the dress, save Allegra.

"Wow. You certainly have turned on the _El Zorro_ look for the evening," Lucas drawled in an atrocious Spanish accent.

"Don't quit your day job," he replied, smoothing out the ends of his sleeves.

"Oooh, someone's feeling snarky. Wishing you had some liquid courage?"

Another one of Felix's requirements for the night was that neither he nor Sabrina could drink before the dance.

Connor was about to make a particular suggestion, when he noticed movement by the stairs.

_About damn time,_ he thought as he turned around to greet Sabrina. Connor's mind near blew a fuse. The navy blue dress did not show much skin, but left very little of her body to the imagination.

_And what a body it is! Oi! This is Sabrina, best friend remember!__ Cool it!_ he caught himself thinking. Connor could not help but remember the nature of the Argentinian tango the two of them were about to perform.

His musing *cough* ogling *cough* was cut short by Lucas giving him a Gibbs smack to the head and saying "I'm just doing what Sabrina would do."

Sabrina came level with the two of them, fidgeting with her fingers, probably ogling him herself, before taking on a businesslike tone "Come on lets get this over with. We're being watched." With that they made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

Allegra had been explaining the long term friendship between Lucas, Sabrina, Connor, and Felix to several of Jailyn's relatives. She was talking to Jailyn's father Robert at the moment.

"They're like siblings. They'll do anything for each other"

Robert was looking behind her on the dance floor before taking a sip of his scotch to say, "If I danced with my sister like _that_ I would not have lived to see the following morning!"

"What are you talking ab- Oh." Allegra turned around and was far from surprised.

Connor and Sabrina were dancing. Earlier in the week they had claimed that it was a part of Felix's wedding present. She also heard what was most likely her son wolf whistling.

* * *

The dance was running smoothly, despite not having done this since college.

Sabrina knew Connor was trying to be as polite as possible with how close he was to her (she was attempting the same thing) both of them were failing. The nature of the dance made that next to impossible.

The moves became faster and faster. Sabrina whirled around, and did the move that had gotten Connor into trouble all those years ago, with her partially wrapped around him.

Their faces were close enough for them to kiss if they wanted. And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about it. As Connor helped her back to her feet, he asked, "Want a drink?" His face was flushed, and not just from the dancing. Sabrina felt her own face warm as well.

The line that neither of them had crossed was becoming more and more blurry.

* * *

Monica felt that the reception was running smoothly. She had agreed to go with Lucas because she wouldn't have to dance, enjoyed his occasionally juvenile sense of humor (reminiscent of her brothers), and most importantly see Sabrina in a setting where she would hopefully be more open to speaking of her past history with Felix, Lucas himself, and Connor.

Anyone with eyes could tell that whatever lines those two had with each other were slowly disappearing. That tango, and the way they were enjoying their drinks attested to that. They were both far from drunk.

She was lucky to still have her camera within easy reach. Jailyn had tossed the bouquet.

_Jailyn must have thrown discus in high school_ Monica thought and smiled when she saw who the bouquet had been thrown at. Connor and Sabrina were talking animatedly and had not yet noticed the incoming object.

It began with a game of "Hot Potato Hot Potato" after Sabrina fumbled the catch. It went back and forth a few times, before Connor finally getting a good grip on it, and slamming it to the table. Both were blushing to the roots of their dark hair. They got over their embarrassment quickly and laughed a little.

Connor shouted to Felix "Very funny!"

Felix hollered back "Hint, hint!"

* * *

**A/N 2: And the dry spell of updates ends. I also have the next chapter written. So... What do you all think? SSD**


	12. The Calm

**Chapter XI: The Calm**

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. Had to tweak it a bit. Still not a favorite chapter of mine. Looking forward to seeing what you all think! SSD**

* * *

"He's at perfect liberty to get involved with whomever he likes. It isn't any of my business," Sabrina replied to him. They were eating in the hospital cafeteria for a quick lunch. She had rounds soon, and Lucas had to do some updating to the hospital's security server.

Connor and Sabrina were still acting like a pair of long tailed cats in a room full of rocking chairs around each other. And yet they were acting closer than ever, and they'd always been pretty close. He and Felix were close, but Connor and Sabrina were even closer than that. Over the years, many had called it "creepy" and led to many assumptions about the pair.

Most of which were untrue.

Since the Bouquet Incident, Lucas had noticed that they were acting like a pair of long tailed cats in a room full of rocking chairs around each other, both outside, and assumed at work as well. It did not help that another ex of Connor's had showed up again in the form of Robin Charles. Sabrina did not interfere, that was one of the few boundaries they had with each other.

Lucas had a hunch that boundary had been breached recently, given that the import had been dropped like she was radioactive. Connor refused point blank to share the reasons, though Lucas had a nasty feeling history had repeated itself.

Sabrina _definitely_ knew for sure. She was not sharing the information either, and would make discreet gestures against evil whenever asked, which further confirmed his suspicions.

Time however had run out for further questioning, Sabrina had work to do and so did he.

As they left the cafeteria, he said, "Sabrina, you only get like this when you're trying to fool the hardest person for you to fool: Yourself."

* * *

After lunchtime the rest of Sabrina's shift went by in a blur, with chaos ensuing in the ER in the form of several people being trapped under a car.

_Why did I move back here again?_ she thought as poured a cup of black coffee, making a face at the stale taste.

"Judging by the look on your face I guess the hospital still hasn't sprung for Keurigs."

Sabrina turned around, to see a bronze skinned woman with intelligent eyes behind her.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" she asked.

"No. But I've heard a lot about you. I'm Robin Charles" and held out her hand to Sabrina, who took it.

_So this is the ex,_ she thought before replying smoothly, "It depends on who told you what. Which of my boys told the most?"

"They all shared stores, though Lucas was the one who shared the most." They'd sat down at this point.

"He would have the most stories to share about me. I lived with him for six years junior high through high school. I could tell some things about him that he probably would not like! Probably could talk all night."

_Why on Earth is she being friendly towards me? _

* * *

Connor happened upon a strange sight. Sabrina and Robin were talking to each other, neither seeming to want to murder the other, enjoying themselves.

"Oooh! The Missus and the Ex. This can't end well for you!" It was Morgenstern.

"Actually, it won't end well for you when Sabrina hears you or anyone else say that. Contrary to popular opinion, she is not my work wife!" Connor replied, ice in his tone before continuing, "I've asked everyone to cut it out."

"It's only the truth," Morgenstern replied with mirth.

"Your funeral. You won't like Sabrina when she's angry." Connor shuddered.

"Been on the wrong end of her wrath before?" the other doctor asked. "Not as often as you think, but more than I would like. Mostly in high school," Connor replied almost lost in the memories. Before the English born surgeon could reply, they could hear Sabrina say, "You know something funny that happened World History class sophomore year?" He didn't need to see Sabrina's face to know it had a crooked smile on it.

"Excuse me. I think my old friend needs reminding of a few facts." Connor hurried to interrupt her storytelling.

* * *

Caradoc got a great deal of entertainment when Doctor Rhodes caught Doctor Byrne before she could say anything and had reminded her that he had plenty of stories to tell about her when she was in Chemistry class. Byrne shut up at that, giving her friend a filthy look.

The cues the two were broadcasting fooled no one as they began to banter back and forth.

Robin Charles had gotten up from the table, when she came level with him she asked, "So... Has Human Resources been called in to deal with them yet?"

"No. But it's only a matter of time. The betting pools are getting more money put into them each day," he replied.

"How do I get into them? And what are the requirements?"

"Depends on which betting pool you go with. The main one that their friends Lucas and Felix have been running since high school, the buy in is $25 and you have to specify how they will get their heads out of their arses about each other. In that one, some have suggested that it will take one or both of them nearly dying for that to happen. The one Nurse Lockwood runs is just a pot of money, the winner is the one who gets the closest date," Morgenstern answered.

"I met Felix and Lucas a few times while I was dating Connor. The stories they told, I never knew if I could believe them or not they were so wild," Robin said as the bantering switched to Spanish.

* * *

_It still amazes me how two doctors, who have known each other almost their entire lives, can be this dumb! _Maggie thought to herself as the pair worked around each other as if they'd had years of practice. She wasn't quite sure who would be winning the pot, but something had to give and soon!

Doctor Bekkar was giving them both dirty looks that were ignored. The rumor mill of the hospital was running full throttle on Bekkar's split up with Doctor Rhodes.

When there was time to breath, Maggie overheard "You enjoy my pain don't you?" It was Bekkar.

"Frankly I haven't given it much thought" it was Doctor Byrne who continued on with "Since you brought it up, I suppose that I could remind that it's your own damn fault. You _chose_ freely and of your own will to have sex with his dad, an image the both of us are still trying to bleach from our minds. Better Connor found out now rather than later." Byrne took another breath before saying "I have to go now. I have a spinal fusion surgery to perform, and I've wasted far too much time talking with you!" The neurosurgeon turned on a heel and left.

Tequila would be needed after her shift ended to get all of the mental images out of her head. Maggie made it look like she was doing busy work just before the South African doctor noticed her presence. Looking out of the corner of her eyes, Maggie felt that Bekkar's eyes had become pits of insanity.

* * *

Connor was waiting for Sabrina to finish cleaning up after her surgery. She'd been giving him lifts to work since his car was in the shop for repairs. About 15 minutes later heard his oldest friend's walk. Once she was closer he asked, "So how'd it go?"

"It went well. A long eight and a half hours." Sabrina replied rubbing her eyes, barely suppressing yawns.

"Here. Let me drive," he offered. It showed how tired his friend was when she did not argue with him.

* * *

As Sabrina handed over her keys to Connor, she heard the clink of brass on the ground and the racking of a slide.

"CONNOR GET DOWN!" she yanked him to the ground as bullets flew over their heads.

* * *

**A/N 2: And so it begins... SSD**


	13. The Storm

**Chapter XII: The Storm**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Combination of health issues, dealing with the pandemic, and writers block dealt their blow. I'm still working on this story, it just may be a while between updates. I haven't forgotten this story, it's always on my mind. Apologies for the use of an expletive. A character that is dead in canon, is alive here. I hope it goes over well. SSD.**

* * *

Keeping Connor on the ground, Sabrina wriggled closer to the open car door, and got to her glove compartment turned gun safe. She grabbed her 1911 and 4 clips, one of which would be put into the gun first.

"Who's shooting at us?" Connor hissed as she inserted the first clip into the gun.

Chancing a glance over the hood of her car, Sabrina quickly ducked another spray of bullets.

"I'll give you three guesses, you should only need one!"

"So she's playing the crazy card. She's gotta have a few screws loose if she thinks offing you will get me to go back to her," he replied.

"Murder the Hypotenuse? Possibly. But there's also "If I can't have you, no one can" they aren't mutually exclusive I think," Sabrina hollered back.

"What are we going to do to get unpinned?"

"Textbook Psycho Ex-Girlfriend. I don't think she'll harm you. Yet. Doctor Van Crazy's objective for the moment is removing the competition. She has to be drawn away from the hospital with some live bait."

"Meaning you. I don't like that, " Connor replied before asking, "How're you going to pull that off?"

She replied "Like this" OVER HERE CORPSE FUCKER!" and ran off zig zagging.

* * *

_Hope your Luck of the Irish holds out, Sabrina_ Connor thought as he darted into the hospital just as they went into lockdown.

* * *

Her opponent was fast. She must have played sports of some kind when she was younger.

"Why won't you stand still for more than a fraction of a second?" Ava snarled.

"Aww, can't hit a moving target? Thought you'd be a better shot than this!" Byrne ducked a shot to the head and sneered "Now you're getting nasty!"

"Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut? I could've talked Connor around," Ava shouted while trying to get a bead on her opponent.

"Talk Connor around? You really are knitting with only one needle! Do you have _any_ idea how many issues Connor has with his putz of a dad? Recent events are just the icing on the cake!"

* * *

_This day just keeps getting better and better _Hank thought as he observed the crime scene of Kelton's demise.

It was too convenient, the timing of his death. Just when Hank was about to talk to Kelton about a cold case of a so called suicide, the other man was murdered. Hank's investigation must be getting too close for comfort for the murderer in question.

Ever since taking the cold case, Hank had been nearly murdered himself on at least three occasions, and suspected there had been other attempts that he was not aware of.

His day was just about to get even worse.

At first his cell phone ringing was an annoyance. He let it go to voicemail. Then it started ringing again. Answering it, he growled, "Rhodes, someone better be dying!"

As he listened to the younger man's story, Hank felt horror. Which was no mean feat. Part of what little was left of his family was in grave danger.

"Ok. I'll get there as fast as I can. Stay where you are," he ordered. Once the call ended, Hank stalked from the room, eventually running towards the car.

"Hank what is it?" Al asked.

"One of Sabrina's coworkers tried to kill her and Connor. Sabrina is currently leading her opponent on a wild goose chase," he growled as he floored the accelerator.

He just hoped that he got there in time. He would never forgive himself if he didn't.

* * *

She was running on fumes. It had been a long day for Sabrina, and was likely going to be an even longer night. Using herself as live bait for a crazy person had not been one of her smarter ideas. Her uncle would likely have some things to say to her about that.

Ducking behind a copse of trees, Sabrina checked her gun. It was a little warm, but not overly so. She was on the third of her four clips, having used most of the bullets to make her chaser duck and/or dodge. She could hit what she aimed at, thanks to lessons from her uncle and wasn't at the point yet where she'd choose a kill shot. Bekkar wasn't worth the paperwork.

Unlike her opponent, who had been aiming to kill the entire time, though thankfully the other shooter could not hit the broad side of a barn. But that did not mean Bekkar get a lucky shot or two.

Sabrina began zig-zagging again. She was definitely on the grounds of Hynes VA Hospital. The smell of White Castle wafted through the air.

Only a short time later, Bekkar's luck with her shooting improved. Sabrina fell to the ground, pain in both her upper and lower right leg searing across her senses.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I am doing this," Bekkar crooned, sounding like Scar from Lion King.

Sabrina, doing her best to avoid blacking out, dragged herself to the cover of a nearby shed, balancing on her left leg and leaning on the outside wall. Once she was as stable as she could be, she panted, "No, I'm not. I know _exactly _why you're doing this. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. You see me as a romantic threat, though that's not my fault. You screwed the pooch on that one, and I'm still trying to get the mental images out of my head!"

"Hm. You're smarter than I thought you were."

"But you didn't think I was smart? This coming from the woman who whored herself out to her boyfriend's father for money?" Sabrina couldn't help but cackle as she ducked the debris from the missed shot.

"Oooh. Looks like I touched a nerve," she drawled whilst wincing in pain.

"You're just delaying the inevitable. Shall we crack on with this?"

"Gladly," Sabrina mumble as she did her best to get into position, leaning heavily on her left leg, spaghetti western music playing in her mind.

She would need every ounce of luck to get through this.

Pivoting on her left leg, Sabrina knew she fired as a bullet ripped into her chest, taking her down and out.

* * *

**A/N 2: Action scenes are not my forte, but I think that this is one of my better ones. The next update will hopefully be faster, looking forward to seeing what you all think! A new character or two will be showing up next chapter! SSD**


	14. A Deal With God

**Chapter XIII: A Deal with God**

**A/N: And here's the aftermath. Took a little longer due to some research I had to do. Had to get ahold of my aunt in Arizona who is a nurse. There are certain extreme situations, and I asked if the one I was using qualified, she said yes. Hope you enjoy the chapter! SSD**

###

All hell had broken loose. As if a gunfight was not enough, an extra alarm fire had broken out at a mattress factory, and most of the hospitals in the vicinity were overrun.

Gaffney was no exception to that rule.

However, Connor had other things on his mind as he did triage. Such as the outcome of the gunfight that was hopefully over.

_Please let Sabrina be alright. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't._

Hank had arrived minutes earlier was prowling like a caged tiger. EMS had been called to Hynes and were on their way back. No news had been shared as to the condition of the combatants.

Both he and Morganstern were immediately around as they were brought in. Neither looked good, but Sabrina looked worse with the lower left side chest wound. Sabrina got her opponent in the right shoulder, and it looked like it was hanging by threads of muscle.

Looking around, only he and Morganstern were immediately available. Either way, it looked like he would be operating on someone he knew. Which under normal circumstances, he would not be allowed to do.

_Circumstances are far from normal._

"Have you done an amputation before?" Morganstern queried.

"Nope," Connor replied.

"Well then, it looks like I'm taking Crazy here. You sure you can handle operating on Doctor Byrne?"

Goodwin was around and said, "I'll handle the paperwork and deal with the board."

Giving the man a look, "Yes I can" He chanced a glance at Hank who said, "Do it. Want me to find Iain?"

"Yes. We're going to need all of the B- we can get and then some," Connor replied, before motioning to the EMTs to take Sabrina into one of the operating rooms.

###

It was a madhouse in the hospital. Between the gunfight and the overflow from the mattress factory fire, Hank was having a difficult time getting around.

About 20 minutes later, he finally found Iain. The younger man, upon noticing the look on his face, went over to him asking, "Uncle Hank what's up? I just got checked over, I'm alright."

"I need you to come with me. Sabrina has been shot, and needs that B- of yours," Hank replied.

"WHAT?! Who shot her and why?" Iain snarled as he rushed behind him.

"Doctor Bekkar shot her, and I think you can guess as to the why," Hank deadpanned.

"Rhodes and I are going to have a _long_ chat that I'm sure he won't like," Iain muttered.

"That chat will have to wait. He's a little bit occupied at the moment with operating on Sabrina."

"Aren't there rules on that?" Iain asked as he rolled his left sleeve up.

"It's more of an unspoken rule, and the situation is far from normal. Besides he had his clinical expression, that even I have trouble reading sometimes."

"Those two have hidden behind those masks for too long. Can you call my dad? He's got B- blood too," Iain stated.

"Anyone else in your family have it," Hank asked as he began to dial.

"Unfortunately not. Sabrina, Dad, and I are the only ones at the moment," Iain replied.

"That's a shame. There might be others who have usable blood types," Hank said as the phone rang. Once it was picked up, he said, "Declan, you need to get to the hospital Sabrina works at. She's been shot, and needs your blood. I'll explain why when you get here. Yes, Iain's alright. See you in a bit." Once that call ended, he needed to make several more calls.

"Who're you calling next?"

"The McConnell's. Lucas especially. I have a feeling we will be needing his computer skills in the short-term future."

"Do you think Rhodes's _cabrón_ father had anything to do with this?" Iain queried.

Hank hadn't thought of that yet. He wouldn't put it past the old bastard to be involved in this, given what Sabrina had told him. He wished she hadn't, but he understood that more than 3 people needed to know.

"Not sure. But if he is, it wouldn't be the first time he got involved with a murder," Hank replied whilst he was looking through his phone looking for Lucas's cell number. Upon finding it, he dialed it. Lucas was a night owl, so he'd still likely be up.

###

Like Hank Voight, Declan Byrne broke several speed and traffic laws to get to Gaffney. Unlike him though, Declan did not have a badge to help him. But once he explained his situation, the cops sent him on his way with a warning. The emergency was dire.

Once getting into the parking garage, Declan set off at a dead run. Iain was alright, and had likely finished his donation of blood. Right now, it was a real pain for Sabrina to have a rare blood type that only 2 other family members had.

Finding a nurse, he asked, "Do you know where Hank Voight is? I need to find him."

He was given directions, and he found him with Iain. A few of Iain's coworkers were there donating blood as well.

Once he sat down, he asked "Hank how did our niece get shot in the chest?"

His son rolled his eyes and snorted, "I can answer _that_ one! Connor's psycho ex-girlfriend decided to pull a combo of "If I can't have you no one can and Murder the Hypotenuse".

Declan wished he could be surprised by the news. Sabrina had dealt with a whole host of issues with Connor's girlfriends over the years. Except for one in college, they all had taken exception to Sabrina's presence around him.

"Did Sabrina get her?"

"Yes. Sabrina got Bekkar right in the right shoulder joint. Practically a perfect shot. Especially since Sabrina had already been shot in the leg, she was on her off leg. The arm will have to be amputated." Hank was having trouble keeping a grim smile off his face.

"She a southpaw like Sabrina and Connor?" Declan asked.

"No, she's not that lucky." Iain replied.

###

Hermann had finished up his donation, "Thanks Hermann. I owe you one," Iain said.

"No problem. And you don't owe me or any of us here anything. Your cousin needed blood; we could provide it." The others nodded.

"Still, next round of drinks is on me, whatever you guys want," Iain replied.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that kid," Hermann said with a grin.

Hopefully between what the hospital already had and what was donated, would be enough. Now it was just up to Connor himself.

###

Lucas got to the hospital around 11:30 at night and made a beeline to the waiting room that had been commandeered by Hank. His dad and grandfather were already there.

"Anything new?"

"No. And there's an OR nurse that had to have been a Chief Petty Officer in a past life who's been giving us news when she can. I've seen fewer tighter ships run than by her," his grandfather replied.

"Lucas you can get into the hospital security system, right?" Hank asked.

"Of course. I designed it. Why?" Lucas was curious about the line of questioning.

"Backing up the security footage of the part of the firefight that happened on hospital grounds is probably a really good idea," Hank growled.

"Okay, it is about the right time for one of those," Lucas replied, getting his laptop out. "Do you think someone might try to doctor the videos?"

Declan nodded, "Wouldn't put it past that COO. She's already been here trying to cover her ass. I know loan sharks that have more feelings than her. Who hired her anyway?"

"I'll give you all three guesses, you should only need one," Lucas heard his father mutter.

The room filled with groans, and cursing in a few different languages. No surprises on that score.

He hoped the surgery would be done soon.

###

Looking at the clock finally, Connor noticed that it was 2:30 in the morning. He hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours, and was exhausted in more ways than one.

Sabrina was going to live.

Her luck of the Irish had indeed held out, with the bullet in the chest missing a lot. The bullet in her leg had actually turned out to be more difficult to remove.

The bullet in the chest had still done its fair share of damage. She had lost a lot of blood.

_I hope no one needs B- for a while. _

He'd done his absolute best and then some. Sabrina would be on a ventilator until she woke up. He would come and check on her after talking with Hank. Connor had a feeling that Iain was around, and was _not_ in the mood for any potential grief he was likely to get from the firefighter.

Steeling himself, he opened the door to the waiting room that Maggie had told him Hank had commandeered. Iain was asleep for the moment, and so was everyone else, safe Hank.

"Hey kid. She make it?"

"Yes, and when she wakes up be sure to tell her that she should let her Luck of the Irish build back up before she does something like that again. She's on a vent at the moment, still not breathing on her own. There's no reason she shouldn't wake up in due time," Connor replied.

"And what do you mean by due time," Iain sneered. The others were slowly waking up as well.

_Damn_

"Due time means a couple of days. You don't just get up and walk around from being shot in the chest at 30 feet," Connor replied, trying to keep a civil tongue in his head.

"That I know. You do know that this is at least partially your fault."

"How do you figure that?" Connor couldn't help but snarl.

"Oh, the fact that your psycho ex decided to try and murder my cousin," Iain replied through gritted teeth.

"Iain don't go there. It's not his fault," Declan said as he stood up. Once standing he did continue with, "Connor it really was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner. Sabrina being around you has always pissed your girlfriends off to no end."

Before Connor could reply, Iain cut in again with "One thing I've noticed in the past 20 odd years, the time's Sabrina's gotten into the most trouble there always one person in particular involved: You. This time, she's nearly dead."

Turning on a pivot, Connor growled, "Do you think you're the only one who's in pain over this? Do you think I like seeing the woman I've been in love with for over half my life breathing on a vent!?"

**A/N 2: And there you have it. I finally have access to a computer at home that has a decent word processor. So… What do you all think? SSD**

**New OC casting:**

**Declan Byrne: Lou Diamond Phillips**


	15. Friends on the Other Side

**Chapter XIV: Friends on the Other Side**

**A/N: Hope you all liked the cliffhanger. It was one that I have been waiting to do since I started the story. I don't know much about computer hacking, what little I do know is from various spy movies. Anyone who catches the Planet of the Apes reference (original movie) I'll be happy. Hope you enjoy the joke too! Italics are thoughts or dream sequences. This chapter is a bit strange at points, but the scenes are needed. Here's the aftermath, hope you enjoy it! SSD**

* * *

"Now _that's _a bell that can't be unrung," Iain remarked, all anger forgotten. Connor could almost swear the firefighter was smiling, and he wasn't the only one.

"So, who won the betting pool?" Hank asked Lucas.

"I just manage the money. Felix has the names and the ways how on a list. I'll call him in the morning for that, even though he's not likely to be sleeping after I called him earlier."

"What betting pools?" Connor asked.

"Just the betting pools on whether you and Sabrina would ever get your heads out of your asses involving each other," Admiral McConnell replied before continuing, "It seems like it was too much to hope that one of you wouldn't have to nearly die for it to happen."

"You all knew?" Connor asked, trying to keep his face from reddening.

"Kid, _everyone _knew. Despite what you and Sabrina would like to believe, for those that know you well, we can read you like books. Why do you think your dad hates Sabrina so much?" Declan stated.

"There's even a hospital betting pool," Lucas continued before saying "I think Doctor Charles won the pool."

"He _is_ a shrink. Had a distinct advantage at reading you two," Bill said with a smirk on his face.

Determined to get off the current topic, Connor said, "Why don't you go see Sabrina? She should be settled by now." He could feel that his ears were bright red.

"Some of us will be heading home after that to try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. Try and get some sleep kid, if you can," Hank said as he left the room. The others left as well.

Connor knew he would not be getting any sleep tonight. The night was almost over anyway. He made to sit down in one of the chairs, as he heard, "It's about damn time you admitted to that!"

It was a voice he had not heard in over 10 years.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?"

What appeared to be his grandfather with an Obi-wan force ghost visit glow around him, was standing about halfway across the room.

"I'm here to check up on you. It's about damn time you openly admitted your feelings for Sabrina," he snorted as he sat down across from Connor.

"So, it was obvious for you too? Why didn't anyone say anything to either of us?" Connor asked, slightly irked.

"It was obvious since you both were 18. And as for your second question, no one said anything, because we all hoped you and Sabrina were smart enough to figure it out by yourselves and not had to bring bullets into the equation. Why didn't you say anything?" his grandfather asked, the blue eyes Connor had inherited from him focused.

"You know how much trouble I had making friends when I was younger. Never knew whether they were wanting to be friends because of me or because my family was loaded. Come sixth grade, I get three friends that I knew for sure wanted to be friends with me for just being me. Sabrina especially. It was an added perk that something about Sabrina pissed Dad off. The fact that she wasn't intimidated by him was great as well. It just built up over time. I never said anything to her because I didn't want to screw up one of the three best friendships I'd ever had. Besides, how was I supposed to know if Sabrina felt the same way? If I said something and she didn't feel the same, things would have gotten weird," Connor replied.

"Things were _always_ weird with you two. I must have lost count over the times you two were sent to the headmaster's office because someone thought there was more to your relationship than there was," his grandfather was smirking at the memories.

"Hey, since you're here, can you tell me how Sabrina feels?" Connor asked.

"That would be cheating. It's also something you need to figure out yourself. You'll find out very soon. I have to go now, good luck Connor. I am always with you. Get some sleep!" His grandfather faded away.

###

The night gave way to morning. Everyone had stayed at the McConnell's as an attempt to sleep. They were the closest to the hospital.

Lucas had stayed up all night, keeping an eye on the hospital server to watch for anyone attempting to alter anything. Sure enough at around 6 AM, someone scooted in and went straight to the security footage and deleted it. And for the past two hours, Lucas had been trying to track who'd done the dirty work. Whoever had done it, had done it with a server id. So it was someone at the hospital who had done it, or more likely, had ordered it done.

_I really wanted Declan and Hank to be paranoid._

"So kid, did anything happen overnight?" Hank asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing until this morning around 6. Someone with a server id went straight to the security footage and deleted it. Right now I'm trying to spike whoever it is," Lucas replied.

"Who would have server ids at the hospital?" Hank asked from the fridge.

"Heads of department, a few board members, the COO, and Ms. Goodwin," Lucas answered, not taking his eyes from the screen before saying, "Whoever did this, is good. They're bouncing their signal all over the world. I've been able to narrow it to North America so far."

"Whose id was used?"

"It was Sabrina's. And since we all know that she couldn't have used it herself, as she's unconscious _and _on a ventilator, it looks like someone is trying to screw her over," Lucas growled.

"I can think of at least one person on that board that would _love_ to screw Sabrina over," Hank growled.

"My dad isn't the only one. I'd be willing to bet good money that the COO also wants Sabrina in trouble," Connor muttered when he came in.

"She was the one who suggested Sabrina in the first place, according to your dad. Why would she want to get rid of Sabrina now?" Declan asked.

"That was likely before she realized that Connor and Sabrina are _close_ friends," Lucas replied, waggling his eyebrows at his friend who was cooking. Connor ignored him, well used to Lucas's razzing on that particular subject.

"My money is on the COO. Frigid bitch if I've ever seen one" Declan stated.

"Roddy is nothing if not slippery. Don't think he'd be this obvious," Admiral McConnell muttered as made his eggs.

This made everyone in the room snort. Roddy had been a nickname used for Connor's dad that Lucas had come up with when they were teenagers. It had spread like wildfire with the group of parents/grandparents using it themselves.

###

Despite having been told he was on administrative leave; Robin knew that Connor would be found in Sabrina's room. Upon seeing the room, she found that she was right.

It had been 3 days since the incident, but she had not shown any signs of waking up. Sabrina's brain activity was increasing and was getting close to consciousness.

Robin strongly suspected that Connor had not slept at all or slept very little in that time, only eating and showering when Sergeant Voight and Maggie forced him to do so.

Connor didn't even notice her arrival. Robin decided to leave him in peace. She could do that much for him.

_He was always hers. No one else really could stand a chance,_ Robin thought ruefully. She wondered what her dad thought of the couple.

###

Doctor Caradoc Morganstern strode through the secure wing of the hospital with a slight bounce in his step. His patient was awake finally, but doped up on pain medicine from her amputation.

Once he came level with the glass that separated the two rooms, he crooned through the microphone, "Wakey, wakey, Doctor Crazy. I have news for you: Doctor Byrne is alive. Thanks to the undeniable skill of Doctor Rhodes."

He couldn't help but smirk at the rage filled eyes. She was going down in flames.

As Caradoc left, he wondered, _Who are you going to try and bring down with you?_

###

_Sabrina looked around. She was wearing her scrubs, but was in what appeared to be Uncle Hank's house from when she was a kid. _

"_Oh God. I'm dead, aren't I?" _

"_Not yet you're not. You have too much unfinished business to take care of down there!"_

_She about jumped out of her skin at the all too familiar voice. "Aunt Camille?"_

"_Yes it's me. And I've got plenty to say to you!" her auburn-haired aunt growled. She looked as if she'd never been sick._

"_Where am I?" Sabrina asked._

"_Think of it as the space between spaces," her aunt replied before saying, "There's a lot of physics involved."_

"_And I was never much of a physics student." Sabrina replied._

"_That was a damn fool thing you did back there. Using yourself as live bait for crazy shooter?" Her aunt was more than ready to start on her._

"_It was not one of my better ideas, I admit. I had to think fast, and I wasn't about to ask Connor to be the live bait," Sabrina shot back. _

"_True. Then again, in that situation, both of you qualified as bait for that lunatic. But she was really only going to plan to kill you. And of course you know why," Camille said with a smile Sabrina did not like. It meant she was up to mischief. _

"_The same reason why most of Connor's girlfriends were so insecure: She saw me as a romantic threat for some reason. Our relationship has never been like that," Sabrina replied with narrowed eyes._

"_That's about the only thing your friendship has never been. Would you have liked it to have been that way?" _

"_Ye- Nevermind. He didn't feel that way. Why would you think I would?"_

"_Anyone with eyes could see how you two felt about each other. Please don't try to lie to me. I know your uncle taught you and I know your tells. Remember the Makers Mark incident when you four were 18?" _

_Sabrina shuddered at the memory. Roddy had been a royal jackass again, and they had wanted to do something admittedly stupid. She still couldn't drink Makers Mark without wanting to gag. _

"_Another thing for you to think about: Why do you think his dad didn't and still doesn't like you? He could tell both of your two's feelings." Camille went on with._

"_So what if I have more than friendly feelings for Connor? You know how hard a time I had making friends, what with Donnan causing me no end of trouble in that area? Three friends that would stand by me no matter what? I wasn't about to risk fucking that up, for a flight of fancy," Sabrina snarled._

"_Being in love with the same person for over half your life is no flight of fancy. You two were always closer to each other than either Felix or Lucas. Why was that?"_

"_Why do you ask a question to which you already know the answer, Aunt Camille?" Sabrina asked back._

"_I'd like to hear it from you."_

"_Unlike them, who both had relatively normal childhoods, we both had traumatic experiences with a parent or parents dying. At least in my case, it truly was an accident that the trucker for the city hit our car." Sabrina muttered. _

"_Another reason why I know you're crazy about him: You don't take bullets and risk your life for just anyone. That's not in your job description. It's in your uncle's job description. And when he was in the army, it was in Iain's job description. That was never something for you to do. There is only one reason you would do something like that, right Sabrina?" Camille had a knowing smile on her face. _

_Even in the space between spaces, Sabrina could feel herself blush. She then asked, "What do I say to him?"_

"_You'll know when the time comes." Her aunt looked over her shoulder there seemed to be a dark-haired man dressed in white looking at Camille impatiently._

"_Yes, Mr. Jordan. I know time is running down." To Sabrina she said "I have very little time left. One last thing: Tell your uncle not to do anything stupid in regards to that cold case he's been investigating at Andy's request."_

"_What cold case?" Sabrina asked. _

"_It's a supposed suicide. The murderer is getting jumpy. I don't want to see your uncle up here for a long time to come."_

* * *

**A/N 2: Yes, another cliffhanger. But I promise that the next chapter will be more than worth it. Sabrina will unfortunately forget about Camille's request for a while. She'll be occupied with several different things. **

**OC Casting:**

**Andrew Rhodes: Charleton Heston**

**Camille Voight: Allison Janney **

**Mr. Jordan: Thomas Lennon**


End file.
